Love To
by emy-twilight09
Summary: Clary knows she's a shadowhunter, but she doesn't want to be one. This shocks the new kids of her supernatural high school Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. She however likes to be not ordinary. She doesn't like violence, or her father and brother, but these three things go hand in hand and love to hang around Clary. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy;)
1. Chapter 1

Love To

Chapter 1:

I pulled my favorite tee shirt over my head, it had More Than Words printed across the fabric. It was cold today, and I didn't want to go to school but then again I was to tired to do anything let alone leave my warm room. I dropped to my knees by my bed and fished out my fuzzy boots, pulling them over my heavy socks and jeans. I pushed my stele farther into my pocket, not that I'd need it, but you never know when you could take a spill down the stairs, especially with the vampires roaming the halls, but it hasn't happened for quite some time, since Simon was turned, he was my guardian against Lily and Raphael.

I peeked up at myself in the mirror. My hair was kind of crazy so I tamed it with a few strokes of my hairbrush. I picked up a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. They weren't real but they were a cute vintage accessory. I shimmied into a cozy cardigan and opened my door, welcoming the scent of coffee and paint. She was washing out a few brushes in the sink, my step father Luke sipped coffee in the recliner watching the news. I poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and took a seat on the sofa, plucking the remote out of Luke's hand.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He turned towards me, his hair was a mess and his glasses sat crookedly perched on his nose.

"And I'll be gone within half an hour, for a very long eight hours of school. So mister when you have to go through hell for one third of your day I'll let you watch the news." I grinned over at him as the smile crept over his face. I flicked the channel to an episode of Scooby-Doo.

"Hey! Look Luke they're hunting a werewolf!" I giggled. He ignored me retrieving the paper he attempted to engross himself in. I heard the door open and didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Simon sat next to me as I finished off my cereal.

"Oh, the sheep rustler did it." He smiles, obviously proud of himself.

"Thank you Simon! We can leave ten minutes early now." Mock enthusiasm dripped on every word. He bared his teeth.

"Grr." He fake growls, lifting my top lip to show my incisor. I nipped his finger and he stared at me in horror.

"That wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Come on we have to get to school." I kissed Luke on the cheek as we passed and blew a quick peck to my mother as we left the apartment. Simon graciously opened the door of his car. His sister, Rebecca, had bought a new one so she graciously gave the old one to Simon. It was a somewhat old Toyota Corola, made in the 70's but the gas mileage wasn't that bad. I plugged my IPod in the dock he had somehow installed. I scrolled to a Beatles song, humming along. We pulled into the school into a spot next to a silver Porsche. I frowned, never seen that here? Then again, I live in New York and go to the only school for supernatural beings.

After Simon left me to go to his locker I slid down the hallway to the front office.

"Hi Magnus, how goes it?" I ask seeing the lanky figure of Magnus bent over the extracurricular activities sign up sheet. His hair spiked on his head. A dark red velvet blazer, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"It goes." He grinned up at her. "So what do you think?" He asked turning in a circle.

"Phantom of the Opera?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Exactly what I was aiming for!" His smile widened. I looked at the list as three new kids strode into the office. A tall girl with long raven hair, and dark brown eyes, almost black, she had on dark skinny jean and a much sequined shirt, but what really got me was the tall pink pumps she was wearing. Gosh those must be painful. I saw a well built boy maybe 6 foot he had raven hair like the girl, probably related, but instead of those dark eyes he had bright blue eyes. He was cute, wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. He glanced around looking a little intimidated. Then I saw him, and he was golden. I'm being serious he was gold. He had a slight tan, light blonde hair, and amber eyes that reminded her of honey. He looked like a lion, almost predatory. He had a cocky smirk on his face that sent a shock of annoyance and want through her.

Mrs. James looked up from her screen, no doubt she was playing solitaire.

"How may I help you?" She didn't seem as friendly as she looked.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and these are my brothers, Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland. We would like our schedules." She sounded a little bored. I glanced at Magnus but he was gawking at the boy who I guess was Alec.

"Of course, here you are." She shoved the papers into Isabelle's hands.

"Do you have a map?" Isabelle furrowed her brow, but only received a scoff from Mrs. James. Magnus smiled at the group.

"Oh Clarissa my dear, you're part of the student welcoming committee. Why don't you show these new students to their classes?" I smiled kindly at the group but silently cussed Magnus out.

"Sure thing." I moved to the door as they shuffled out behind me. "So what made you choose this school?" I looked back at them; they weren't werewolves, or vampires. I doubt they are warlocks or faeries. Nephilim?

"Location." Jace smirked.

"What are you anyways? Nephilim?" I turned to them causing them to stop. A look of shock flashed over their faces.

"How did you know?" He muttered. I giggled at their expressions, rolling my sleeve off to show them a few left over Marks. They looked relieved, well Isabelle and Alec did, Jace just looked curious.

"What's on your mind hon?" I asked making his eyebrows shoot up.

"How does a little thing like you fend off demons?" He recovered that smirk back in place.

"Pray you won't find out." I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't used to that kind of reaction, especially from girls. I grabbed the schedules looking them over.

"Okay, Alec, you'll go with me to Biology. Jace and Isabelle, you go down that hallway to the gym, it's the glass doors, very hard to miss. By the way, watch out for Lily she likes to surprise attack Shadowhunters." I linked my arm with Alec causing him to stiffen. I grinned at him and he gave me a little smile.

We sat at my usual table. Mr. Cole bounced around the front of the room. His booming voice made Alec jump once or twice. I patted his shoulder, leaning closer so he could hear me, "You get used to it." I stretched out in my chair, sketching the fish tank next to our table.


	2. Chapter 2

Love To

Chapter 2:

I liked Alec, he was sweet. We were walking down the hallway discussing the perception of William Shakespeare's writing when we were met by Jace and Isabelle.

"My, Alec! I've never seen you take so well to someone you've just met, especially a girl." Jace gave a smug smile, but I could see a little twinge of jealousy in his honey eyes.

"Shall we go to lunch?" I held my arm out, ushering them down a hallways to the lunch room. I passed many people I knew including Miss Kaelie the school, how do I put this nicely…harlett.

"Hi Clary!" She gave me an obvious fake smile, she winked at Jace, causing me to gag. We reached the lunch room, I spotted Simon, Maia, and Jordan at "our" table. Simon waved at me and I fluttered my fingers back. I escorted them to the line identifying the mysterious dishes. I reached for the last plate of apple pie, but a golden hand retrieved it before I could. I bit my tongue, knowing if I didn't bad things would come out, very bad things. At least they had a cherry pie too, but not my favorite.

I sat next to Simon who elbowed me with a questioning look.

"Simon, dear, this is Alec, Jace, and Isabelle. Group this is Simon, Maia, and Jordan." They smiled at the three. Simon's stare lingered on Isabelle, I saw those little wheels turning in that head of his. They clicked suddenly, he turned towards Clary.

"Clary we can't have Movie Night at my house." I could tell he was lying, probably a set up to get them to go.

"What's Movie Night?" Isabelle piped up.

"We watch movies one horror and one John Hughes." I knew I'd have to explain, not a whole lot of Nephilim watch movies in their free time. "He's a director." They nodded but I had a feeling they didn't know what that was either. I knew Simon was putting me in that position because he knows I can't bear to see anyone left out. "Would you like to come?"

"Of course we would!" Jace spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I may hit him if he doesn't knock it off.

"Great, we'll have to have it at Magnus's though. My mom's still mad about finding Jordan and Maia in her bedroom."

"What shall we be doing at Magnus's?" Magnus leaned inbetween me and Alec. I snuggled into him.

"We are having movie night at your house." He smiled.

"How did I know?"

"Because you're just the greatest warlock honeybunches." He let out a chuckle patting Clary's head. "Okay then see you tonight, and you too hopefully." He winked at Alec, making him turn red.

"Don't mind Magnus." I muttered so only he could hear. He gave me a small smile. I looked at my watch.

"Oh crud got to get a move on guys! Let me see your schedules." I stared at each one; Alec wasn't with her and neither was Isabelle. To my dismay, Jace was in my next class, Art. I looked up trying to look slightly sweet.

"Alec you go with Maia, she's in the same class as you." Maia gave him warm smile and Alec relaxed a little. "Simon, you take Isabelle to Geometry with you, and Jace you're with me." I looked up at him. He gave me a playful wink. I shook my head slowly, mouthing the word 'NO'. This didn't get the arrogant boy down, sadly. I walked to the doors after giving a little "See ya!" to the group. Jace's arm wound around my shoulders as we walked to the art room.

"So, Little Red, where to?" I tried to walk a bit faster to get away from his arm, but he just picked his pace up. Damn, how I hate having short legs.

"Art." I tried to sound kind but it was forced.

"Wonderful!" He smiled down at me and I caught something in the glint of his gold eyes. Affection? I must be tired because that couldn't have been right…could it? I smiled to myself, I'd be an idiot to think it was because one he wasn't the kind of guy who dated girls like me. Plus he was probably a player, he had a vibe that just spoke the word. I sighed and let him leave his arm on my shoulder, it didn't mean anything to me…or did it?

I sat at my usual spot in the corner, at the empty table. Jace took the seat next to me plucking my sketch book out of my hands. I reached for it, but he held it away from my reach as he examined the pictures. He looked shocked or maybe just surprised. He handed it back to me, and once I received it I shoved it into my bag away from his prying, gold eyes. He let out a low chuckle.

"You're actually a pretty good artist." It might have felt more genuine if he hadn't given me that annoying, smug smile of his.

"Thanks." I spit through gritted teeth.

"Is that hostility I hint in your voice, dear Red?" He gave me one of those parental looks that you got when your mom found you stealing a cookie, but she was too amused at your facial expressions to scold you. I let out a small sigh and attempted to pay attention to Ms. Wakefield. When she gave us time to work I pulled out my IPod, switching it to my mix of Beatles music and 80's ballads. Jace, seemed bored and finally took one of my ear buds and placed it in his ear.

"What is this?" He looked hypnotized by the melody.

"Because." He gave me a questioning look. "It's a Beatles song." I sighed. "They're a band not bugs." I read that little smirk knowing he would've said something about it.

At the end of the period Jace followed me to my locker. Stopping momentarily to gaze at himself in the trophy case in the hallway. Narcissism, how did I not know? I saw Isabelle and Simon having a heated conversation on the anatomy of werewolves. One more period left, thank GOD! I dropped my pencil reaching down to retrieve it. His hand got to it first, I looked up wondering how he saw that while he was fawning over himself in the glass. Unless he wasn't looking at himself, yeah he probably was. I tried to dismiss the thought, but it was a little hard.

Jace's POV

I looked in the glass acting like I was fixing my hair, but I was looking at her. Something about that kind-hearted smile she gave to Alec and on occasion me, sent a warm feeling. She wasn't _sexy_, but she was very intriguingly beautiful. Her large emerald eyes, her fiery curls, her freckled nose and cheeks. I looked at her petite body. She had slim legs, not a whole lot of cleavage but she didn't need it she was pretty in her own way. I liked the glasses she wore, even though they were fake.

I felt a twinge of jealousy towards that vampire, the Magnus guy, and even Alec! She'd known Alec for not even a full day, and yet she was already friends with my _parabati_. That Magnus guy was obviously not into Clary like that, but I still didn't like that he could get close to her like that. That's why I went a little drastic and put my arm around her. She hadn't seemed to like it at first, she'd even tried to speed up but I fell into perfect step beside her. She thought for awhile, and I almost asked her about what, but she seemed so entertained that I didn't want too. I was almost shocked when she had finally let me leave my arm there. I wondered if she thought it was platonic, but for some reason I really didn't want it to be.

I was, how you could put it, a player. I "dated" girls and after I got what I wanted from the relationship, cut them loose. Lucky for me none of them cared that much to protest. It didn't usually take this long for a girl to fall for my charms, but it was different with her, with Clary. Her name sent a little undulating quiver through my chest snapping me away from my reverie and back to my little redhead. Wait…_my__? _Okay now I'm losing it. I saw her shut her locker door, but the pencil she had between her fingers clinked to the floor. I saw her move to grab it, but swept in grazing her fingertips with mine. It sent an electrical shock up my arm. She looked at me questioningly and thought I saw her shake her head, as if trying to clear it.

I thought about that upcoming night. I couldn't wait to sit next to her again, something about the way she looked at me was almost addicting. I read her eyes, and if I looked deep enough I was sure there was a yearning look within those green irises of hers. I'm was pretty sure she could read mine as well, which impressed and angered me. Alec, Isabelle, and on some occasions, Max, couldn't tell what I was thinking. She's different, I thought. I want to know her I decided.

**Hello my dear readers! I shall try to update as often as possible, and I love to get reviews so please tell me what you think! I like to know what you'd like to hear read about so please DO NOT be shy! I'll hopefully get two more chapters up tomorrow and a few on Sunday. XOXO- Emma;***


	3. Chapter 3

Love To

Chapter 3:

I grabbed the movies out from under my bed. I got to pick the Hughes movie, and decided Sixteen Candles was the way to go tonight. I wonder what I'm going to do with my hair. This is strange, I've never really felt self conscious but I do tonight, giddy I guess. But why? It isn't about Jace, I don't think. I sat with my sketchbook and thought about the golden boy. My pencil slid down the page as I drew his arm, the dark runes, and scars that I could only assume decorated them. I went to his face when I heard the apartment door open and voices floated down the hallway. It sounded like Luke and my mom were home, but there were three other voices. It didn't sound like Simon or Magnus. I swallowed, please for the love of all that's holy, don't be who I think it is.

"Clary! Your friends are here." My mom spoke just outside my door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute!" Crap! I wasn't even ready. I yanked on leggings, and a large heavy sweatshirt, I slipped into my fuzzy boots, and slipped a cozy beanie over my mess of a hair. I grabbed the movie and with one last look in the mirror slid out of my bedroom. Luke was sitting in his recliner, my mother sat on the arm. Three people were sitting on the couch two with black hair, one with blonde.

"Hello, Clary and where shall you be going tonight?" Luke looked over and gave me a small smile. He and my mom were a little paranoid about my whereabouts lately. The three heads on the sofa turned.

"We'll be at Magnus's. And I promise to bring my stele and my cell." I reached into the kitchen cupboard retrieving popcorn, and a bag of M&Ms.

"Okay. Well, be home by 11 seeing that it's a school night and call us when you're on your way home." I faked a military salute and grabbed for Luke's keys. I opened the door.

"Shall we?" I watched as they stood. I didn't wait, however and walked down the stairs, Madame Dorothea's door creaked open. I didn't sit and chat, just gave her a little wave, causing her to slam the door. I allowed Jace to sit next to me as we drove to Magnus's apartment.

"What is that?" Jace pointed to the movie that rattled on my lap.

"Sixteen Candles." I smiled up at him. He scoffed making my smile fall a bit. Maybe he'd change his mind afterwards. I parked in front of Magnus's building.

I rang Magnus's doorbell.

"Hello?" He gave a small, seductive purr.

"It's freezing, you mind?" My teeth chattered a little. I heard feet on the stairs and the door opened on Magnus. He had on a silk lime green shirt and turquoise, what I could only guess, yoga pants. He pulled me into a hug and winked at Alec.

"Come in my dears!" He ushered us up the steps. Simon, Maia, and Jordan were already there, Maia and Jordan were sprawled on one of the fluffy yellow couches Magnus conjured up. Simon pulled Isabelle over to one of the couches. I turned towards Magnus, "What movie first?"

"I don't know, ask Simon." He looked up in a daze having heard his name.

"What movie?" I gave him a very much faked smile.

"Oh, uh, Lost Boys." He tossed it to me, and I handed it to Magnus. He gave me a knowing smile. It's not that Isabelle pissed her off, it was Simon's reaction to Isabelle that angered her.

I went to the kitchen to start the popcorn. I heard a small rustle behind me. Jace leaned against the counter looking down at me, a little smile quirking at his mouth.

"What can I help you with?" I looked up from the microwave.

"Why don't you like hunting?" He gave me a quizzical.

"How could you tell?" I smiled to myself. Was it that obvious?

"You don't have a lot of Marks. Plus you're spending your night watching movies while you could go out with us and kick some ass." He smirked, his hair falling in his face. My fingers itched to sweep them away from those honey eyes.

"I don't get a thrilling feel when I kill something, more disgust."

"That's a shame." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"I don't like killing things." It was true, I mean I killed demons that I occasionally saw, but I didn't enjoy it.

"Maybe you just don't do it right." It kind of made me angry that he didn't think I could kill a demon the "right" way.

"Maybe I'm just a compassionate person." I glared at him, the arrogant smile plastered his face.

"Right…and I am the Pope." He scoffed.

"Whatever." I grabbed the bag of popcorn pouring it into a bowl.

"I'm sure you may be a nice person, but I haven't seen compassion yet." He really wanted to keep going, I may kill him.

"Well there's a reason for that."

"Is that so?" I left the kitchen with the popcorn, Jace hot on my heels.

"I can't go out on weeknights to hunt anyways, my mother doesn't like it." The commercials were playing. I sat in a fuzzy pink bean bag, but Jace dragged another over to my side.

"Why's that?" I swallowed. Just thinking of him made me mad, of the both of them made me furious.

"My father and brother." I mumbled hoping he didn't catch it. But he did.

"Who're they?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. I doubt you know my brother but you definitely know my father. His name is Valentine, Valentine Morgenstern." Jace's face paled and his hands clenched together. Yup he knew my father.

"You're his daughter?"

"I wish I wasn't. He's not my real father anyways, Luke is more of a father than him." A look of relief flashed over his face but I turned away from him, trying to concentrate on the movie. I could feel his gaze, but it finally went to the movie. He was quiet for some time. He then leaned over when Michael started to look blurry in the mirror.

"This movie isn't very accurate."

"Well it was made by mundanes. At least we aren't watching Twilight." I smiled thinking about the reaction he might have to that movie. He didn't know what I was talking about but I leaned back and watched the movie. My eyelids began to droop, and my head rested on something warm and firm. Maybe I'd just close my eyes for a second.

_I was lying on a patch of green grass, the light blue sky above me. Something moved in my hand, it was warm and curled in between my fingers. It was another hand. I turned my head to see who it was. Gold eyes met mine, a sweet, adoring smiled played on his lips. He pushed himself onto his elbows and leaned over to me. His breath tickled my ear and his eyelashes fluttered against my cheek. His lips getting closer and closer, mine yearned for his._ Then I was shaken awake and his lips were gone before they could reach mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Love To

Chapter 4:

Jace looked at me. He had on a smug smile, and I felt my cheeks burn, embarrassed that I fell asleep on him.

"How long was I asleep?" I rubbed my eyes, I wasn't in Magnus's apartment anymore but in the truck in front of my apartment building.

"You slept for about three hours. No one wanted to wake you, so I carried you to the truck after we finished Sixteen Candles, which I might add was pretty good." He smiled fondly at the memory." I groaned, crap I forgot to call my mom and Luke. Jace seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry, Isabelle called them." I stared at his golden face. He was handsome with his strong, angular features. He caught me looking and smirked. I rolled over him, hopping out of the truck, keys in hand.

"Goodnight Jace." I waved going up to the sidewalk I saw a silver Porsche parked behind Luke's truck, Alec and Isabelle sat inside. I waved at them.

"Goodnight Clary." My name rolled off Jace's tongue and it sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled at Luke and Mom as I passed and headed for my warm bed. It was so nice, my eyelids grew heavy and I was asleep in minutes.

Jace's POV

I fell onto my bed at the Institute. The night had been a success. I remembered her red curls and her warm body resting against mine as she slept. It was nice and she fit against me like a puzzle piece. She had muttered my name in her sleep, which sent a warm flush to my cheeks, but no one was paying attention. I had wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her closer. She had nuzzled into my neck, setting my nerves ablaze. I sighed, thinking of the little thing. I had to do something about the way I felt, had to see if she felt the same, but I didn't know how. Maybe I'd recruit Izzy to look into it. The thing that frustrated me was knowing that she was Valentine's daughter, the man responsible for my father and mother's death.

I went to the kitchen. I was hungry and got an apple. I saw Isabelle's phone plugged into the charger. Should I do it, or would it be weird? Why not, what's the worst that could happen? I grabbed the phone, scrolling to Clary's number. I wrote it down on the post-it note sitting next to the land line.

After finishing off my apple I went back to my room. I was nervous, but why should I be. It's not like I've never texted girls before, but she wasn't like other girls. She made me nervous, her reactions to me especially. I wanted to make her happy but we had to get close before she would let me. I grabbed my cell, typing her number into my contacts. **Friday night hunting at Pandemonium- Jace.** I sent the message without a second thought. A few seconds later my phone buzzed, making my stomach flip and my heart race. **Mkay**. Would this be a date? Hm I guess it depends on her perception of it.

Alec's POV 

Magnus had been texting me since I had left. I liked him, but no one could know that, well, except Izzy. While Jace had been saying goodbye to Clary, Iz had been teasing me about Magnus's obvious flirting. He was attractive and very bold. I was more of a quiet guy but something about Magnus made me a bit more outgoing. I was glad I had met Clary today. I think she knows I'm different, but if she does she doesn't care. I could talk to her so easily, even though I knew her for only a day. I didn't care that Jace had feelings for her even though I had feelings for him. Clary was definitely a good match for my _parabati._

**Hey cuties ;) wanna go out Friday night?** Magnus text made Alec smile.

**Sure. Where at?**

**Takis?**

**Yeah, sounds good.**

**Mkay! See u tomorrow:***

**Night**

I laid back hearing Jace's footsteps in the hall. He must be going to get something to eat. I sighed and turned out my light slowly falling asleep. A loud knock sounded on my door and an excited Jace burst into his room.

"Alec we are going demon hunting on Friday night."

"Uh I have some stuff to do. I'll meet you and Iz there." He squinted at Jace.

"Stuff?" Alec nodded. "Oh well. Clary's coming too."

"Oh better bring that Simon along for Izzy's sake." This made Jace wrinkle his nose, but he turned on his heel and headed back to his room leaving Alec in the dark.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hello dears! Here's number 4. Hope to get some more reviews! I appreciate the ones I have gotten already, but I'd love more. Plus the more I get the faster I'll update ;) If there's some things you think should be added go ahead and tell me or PM me! I'll hopefully get another few chapters up tomorrow. Sorry this chapter's kind of short too.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Love To

Chapter 5:

My alarm clock blared some song from my iPod. I slapped at it a few times and finally sat up, awake now. It was Friday, thank God. However tonight I had agreed to going out with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. I had been pondering over the idea for a while. Would this be a date? No, Isabelle and Alec would be there. But Simon had told me on Wednesday Isabelle had invited him, so they'd be off somewhere. So could it be a date? The only one I could tell this weird ping pong mind game to was Maia. She had told me to look for date moves.

"Date moves?" I had looked at her like she had sprouted a second head, which made her giggle.

"First date moves are usually simple to see, for example: He'll pick you up and probably comment you on how you look, next he'll buy you something to eat or get you a drink, then he'll ask to dance or go somewhere to talk, and lastly when he takes you home he'll give you the first kiss." That last part made me tense. If this was a date he would kiss me?

I tried not to think about the nights coming events but had little luck doing so. I tried to think about my Geometry quiz or today's lunch but my mind kept falling on Jace and his golden quality. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt slipping into my converse and tying my hair into a bun a top of my head. I pulled on a sweatshirt and ran out to the kitchen grabbing an apple and kissing my mom and Luke on the cheek. I decided to wait for Simon outside knowing my mom and Luke would make me have a discussion about what was making me so jumpy. Finally I saw Simon's car, trying to look nonchalant but failing in Simon's words "epically".

"So are you excited about tonight?" He was bouncing up and down in his seat like a hamster that drank five cans of red bull.

"Sure you could say that." I averted his gaze by looking out the window but he didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was at the moment which kind of made me want to slap my best friend. Lucky for me we pulled into school before he had time to notice. I ran in desperately seeking Magnus and his wise head of his, knowing he'd feel my pain and give me a good pep talk. I spotted him talking to a boy at the end of the hallway. I couldn't tell who it was at first and then realized it was Alec. I was almost there but he sauntered off before I could say hi.

"What was that about?" My thumb jabbing towards Alec who was already down the hallway.

"Alec and I uh were just discussing something."

"What kind of something?" I pressed for more information.

"Promise me you won't tell or talk about it with him?" He asked and after a nod of my head he launched into his plans for tonight and his date with Alec. I grinned at him because he was so hyper, his cat eyes glowing.

"Speaking of dates, I hear you and Jace are going on one tonight." He examined his nails before peeking up at me.

"Well I don't really know if you could call it that…" I trailed off thinking about it made my head spin.

"Details."

"Well Isabelle and Simon are going to be there and Alec I think. But he never said it was and Maia told me to look for the first date signs but I'm really nervous because what if it is a date?" I blew out in a rush, wondering if he even caught that. He just laughed his head off, keeling over with fits of laughter.

"Come on Magnus! It isn't funny!" I was getting mad, I didn't want him to laugh at my stupidity! I wanted him to sympathize, heck I wanted him to empathize with me. He finally straightened up letting out a few puffs of laughter and wiping away a few tears.

"Sorry. But darling you are putting way to much thought in this! The worse thing that could happen is that it is a date, so just act like it is one and you'll be prepared for it." I gulped so I have to think it's a date.

"Uh Magnus…what am I…uh…what am I supposed to wear on this date?"

"That my dear, I wish I could assist you in, but I'm not a virtuoso in the art of women's fashion." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "However, I know of someone who can help." His gaze shifted to the tall girl with long raven hair standing a few lockers away. He's kidding right?

Isabelle's room was huge. When I had asked her to help me get ready for tonight, she had squealed and hugged me tighter than I thought she could manage. After the final bell she had shoved me into the shiny silver Porsche, Jace had seemed surprised when he saw me next to Isabelle.

"Clary…what are you doing here?" He gave me an arrogant smirk. "Can't seem to get enough of me huh?"

"Har har you should become a stand-up comedian." I sarcastically stated making Alec stifle a chuckle.

"I thought about it, but someone told me not to quit my day job." Now it was my turn to stifle a giggle but I didn't do a very good job, which only made Jace's arrogant smile wider. When we pulled up to their "house" my jaw dropped. It was a huge cathedral.

"This is where you live?" I itched to paint it. The spiraling towers, the huge, gothic windows that shown warm golden lights onto the lawn. The twilight sky only gave the silhouette of the building.

"There's no place like home." Alec smiled.

"Holy CRAP!" I swore my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. I heard Jace scoff as he slid out of the car but I didn't care. Isabelle grabbed my arm running up to the front door, quickly retrieving her key and unlocking the door. We only paused for the elevator and by the time the doors opened onto the foyer Isabelle rushed me to her room, quickly shutting the door before I could make a run for it.

"Can I get something to eat?" I asked, my stomach grumbled a little.

"Sure! Just ask Church to show the way. I'll pick out something for you to wear…"

"Who's Church?" I didn't remember seeing anyone in the halls.

"He's big, poufy, and white…very hard to miss." She smiled walking into her closet. I turned back to the door, stepping into the hallway. I turned my head left and white. A big fuzz ball trotted up to me, sitting at my feet and just stared at me. He reminded me of Magnus which kind of made me hate him thinking as how he got me into this situation.

"Church, I presume. Can you show me to the kitchen please?" The cat turned strutting down the hallway, me following behind.

The kitchen didn't match the big antique building. It had shiny instruments that weren't in my kitchen. A little boy with crooked glasses, and dark curls was eating apple slices and peanut butter out of the jar. He was bent over a comic book, no it was manga. I sat next to him and he looked up a bit surprised but his little eyes scanned over my 5 feet body.

"Are you another one of Jace's friends?" He asked his eyes squinting. That sent a pang of anger through me. He brought other girls here? How many other girls?

"Sure, well more Alec and Isabelle's I guess. I'm Clary." He nodded. "I'm Max." He gave me a very serious look that made me crack a smile.

"What are you reading there?" I looked down at the book.

"I'm not sure I can't really read it." He shrugged.

"The trick is to read it backwards, and clockwise. You know what clockwise is don't you?"

"Duh." His voice was a little sarcastic but he beamed down at the magazine thankful for that advice.

"This is number 9. I probably should get the other ones but I don't know when I'll be going back to the airport with Mom and Dad." He pushed the plate of apple slices to me and I generously took one, dipping it in the peanut butter.

"I could take you to Forbidden Planet and we could get them." I offered.

"I'd like that. How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" I rested my chin on my palm.

"Fourteen." I shook my head.

"I'm actually sixteen. I just look young because I'm small."

"Same with me I'm ten but everyone thinks I'm younger." He sighed.

"I think you look ten." I smiled. "So when do you want to go to Forbidden Planet?" I looked over at him seeing his toothy grin grow a bit wider.

"Can we go tomorrow morning?" He asked brightly.

"Sure as long as it's okay with your parents."

"My mom's on a mission and my dad stayed in Idris so Alec, Jace, and Izzy are watching me."

"Wait… they're leaving you here alone tonight?" I was shocked. They were not leaving him by himself.

"Yeah they usually lock me in my room." He frowned at the table. I'd have to give Maia a call to see if she'd babysit. I wouldn't allow them to leave this poor thing.

"I won't let them do that tonight. You could go over to my friend Maia's house? She'll play Halo with you." I smiled grabbing my phone and sending her a quick text.

"I'd rather do that then stay in my room all night." He smiled.

"Okay! I'll have them drop you off on our way. I better go before your sister thinks I got lost." I gave him a hug, liking this little thing already. He stood up, walking me down the hall. Jace came out of a room as we approached.

"Jace! Jace! Clary said she'd take me to Forbidden Planet tomorrow! She also said I could go hang out with her friend Maia while you go out instead of locking me in my room." He grinned up at a red faced Jace.

"You suggested he spend the night with a werewolf? And go to a forbidden…what was that again?"

"Planet." I finished his sentence holding my finger up before he could get even angrier.

"Forbidden Planet is a comic book store, and if it worries you that much you can come along. Maia is a trusted friend, and the only one I know who's not going out tonight. She'll play with him, he needs a babysitter not child abuse." I gave Jace a stern look. He threw his hands in the air and pushed passed. Max gave me a quick hug and skipped along behind an angered Jace. Now to Isabelle.

"So are you planning to be bait with me or hunter like the boys?" She looked up from pinning her hair.

"What's the difference?" I asked sitting down on the bed flipping through a copy of Teen Vogue.

"You should be bait it's more fun." A smile quirked at her mouth.

"Whatever, I don't care." I sighed falling back onto her pillows. "I've got a date tomorrow with your brother." I smiled at the thought of little Max.

"Oh Jace finally asked you out?! I thought he'd hold it off for a while but I guess not." I sat up immediately gawking at her. "What?" She finally asked.

"I was talking about Max. What do you mean, does Jace want to ask me out?" My head was racing, this is so not happening.

"Oh uh, well…oops. Okay well since you technically know then I suppose I should tell you…"

"You think?" I scoffed.

"Well isn't it obvious? Jace likes you and I knew it even before he asked me if I would ask you if you like him. Which I wanted to know, do you like him?" My mouth fell open. Jace had practically admitted to Isabelle that he liked me.

"Uh I guess." That was all I could manage as my mind was going over it my heart was beating out of my chest. I only snapped out of it when Isabelle stood me up to help me with the dress.

**WELL my dears what did you think? Please don't be shy to post a review. I'm working on the next chapter…DATE NIGHT! Would you like to hear about Malec's and Sizzy's date? Let me know PM or review ;) thank ya- Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

**Funny story guys! I actually wrote up the Malec date on my laptop, but for some weird reason I couldn't connect to the internet. But I will get it up as soon as my laptop starts working! Here's the next chapter! Don't be shy and please review but if you are too shy PM me!**

Love To

Chapter 6:

The dress Isabelle pulled over me fit just right. It, however, was very short. It was white and pooled out right under my rib cage. It was made of a delicate silk fabric underneath and lace over the top. It made me look very innocent, and I'm not joking, Madonna's Like a Virgin passed through my mind when I looked at myself in Isabelle's mirror. She clapped her hands like a five year old and helped me with the black knee-high combat boots. She then sat me down in front of her little make up area, lightly combing my red hair with her fingers. She intertwined little, bright, golden sunflowers into the hair around my forehead, forming a type of fiery crown. I closed my eyes allowing her to apply a light dust of white eye shadow and eyeliner. She swiped on a lip gloss and little bit of blush. I looked adorable. Not sexy like Isabelle in her tight black dress and red pumps.

"Why don't I look more like you?" I pouted into the mirror. She laughed at my expression.

"You'd be surprised how attracted the demons are to the innocent type." She smiled but her words made me gulp. "Oh it's almost time to go!" She jumped off her bed running into the hall, which I didn't know how she could manage with those 10 inch heels. I looked myself over in the mirror. The flowers made my hair look like it was on fire and my green eyes looked wide and innocent. I sighed brushing off my dress and followed the voice of Isabelle into the hallway. Max stood at an open door, that I could only assume was his room, spotting me and scurrying to my side, manga in hand.

"Wow Clary you look younger!" He smiled his toothy grin.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing my hand. He led me into the foyer to a flustered Isabelle adjusting her dress. Jace had his back to me but Max picked just the right time to trip over his shoelace. My hands grabbed him before he could fall on the floor, bringing him back up to a standing position. Jace had turned his eyes scanning over Max and then shifted to me. I felt a bit uncomfortable as the amber eyes ran from the flowers to the tip of my boot. I saw a flash of awe in his eyes but he replaced it almost instantly with a cool look.

"Well, don't we look nice?" He gave me that signature smug smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I added a bit of effect by scanning him with my eyes. He was dressed in gear, my mother had shown it to me a few years ago.

Okay so technically Jace had done the first two steps. Well technically he didn't do the first one but then again I was already with them, but he did compliment my outfit. Now he just had to buy me something.

After piling into the car we drove for a while until sliding to a stop in front of Jordan's, because this is where Maia was now living. I, being the only one who knew Maia, escorted Max to the apartment. Maia gave Max a sweet smile and ushered him into the apartment.

"Oh Clary you look great! Has he done any of the moves yet?"

"Well he complimented my outfit." I smiled at Max who was sitting on the couch, looking over the movies Maia had rented. "Be good to this kid okay? Give him as many sweets as he wants." I smiled receiving a nod from Maia, and a wave from Max. I left the apartment, going back to the car.

**Jace's POV**

Clary came back out of Maia's apartment without my little brother. I didn't like him being with a werewolf, but Clary had insisted it was better than locking him in his room. She was so beautiful in that little white dress. After Clary had left the car, however, I had turned on Isabelle.

"You're making her bait!" I seethed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, it would be boring if she wasn't. And if I were you I wouldn't get snippy with me! I know what she thinks of you and I won't tell you if you're going to be all snooty." She threatened, drawing my attention away from Clary's future injuries.

"What?" I felt my heart bang against my rib cage.

"Promise you won't be all sassy anymore?"

"Fine." I was getting a little fed up with her delaying, I wanted to get to the point before Clary got back to the car.

"Well she said she likes you…" She looked over at the door.

"No she didn't." I tried to be skeptical about it but I knew Isabelle was telling the truth.

"Yes she did. But shut up, here she comes." She sniped at me as the back door open and in slid Clary, the flowers accenting the color of her hair. I tried not to stare to long but I think she caught me.

**Sorry guys, I don't mean to draw out the date but I'm too tired to finish it tonight. I won't be able to finish it until Wednesday, though****. But I'm on it I promise! - Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Love To

Chapter 7:

The club's entrance had a long line winding behind the red velvet rope. The bouncer let in a couple vampires, their dyed black hair totally obvious in the flashing lights coming from inside. My eyes danced around the people with millions of piercings, multicolored hair, and a varied amount of leather. Jace grabbed my arm pulling me into the alley, Isabelle flanking behind. Jace knocked on the exit door and it swung open revealing Alec. Isabelle tapped my shoulder, handing me a thigh sheath and seraph blade.

"What's the name?" I asked pulling the tulle and fabric farther up as I clamped the sheath around my thigh and sliding the blade into place. I could feel Jace's gaze flicker around the patch of skin now showing but it flicked away when I straightened up.

"Michael."

"I really hope I don't have to use this…" I trailed off making Jace turn to me abruptly.

"Clary, we aren't killing mundies, vampires, werewolves, faeries, or whatever else might be in there." Jace's thumb jerked at the door.

"Oh don't forget warlocks!" Alec piped up.

"Alec I highly doubt a warlock would condescend to being at this club." Jace tried to end there but Alec rambled on again.

"Well Magnus is here." That brought my eyes up to meet Alec's and I grinned to myself.

"Whatever, let's just go." He turned back to the door, taking my hand to help me up the large step. The bass made me bones shutter as I peeked around Jace's shoulder to get a better look. Arms and legs flailed about and Isabelle pulled me to her side away from this really creepy looking guy with bloodshot eyes, I'm guessing was on some sort of drug. She pointed out four different demons that were now added to "our" kill list.

"I'm thirsty. Let's get a drink first." Jace and Alec walked to the bar, leaving me alone with Isabelle. She fluffed out my curls and took out a tube of lip gloss that tasted like strawberries, slathering it around my lips.

"What's that for?" I asked trying to get away from her grabby hands.

"It adds a little OOMPH, for the demons and for Jace." She winked at me but before I could scold her for saying that the boys returned.

"This doesn't have alcohol does it?" I looked down at the fizzing redish-brown drink. Crap I sounded so dumb. "I'm too small to handle a lot." I peeked up, making sure they weren't staring at me like I was a total idiot. Jace chuckled.

"No, it dulls the senses so we won't be on guard if we consume any right now." I couldn't help but gulp at that _right now_. I'm a light-weight so I prefer to keep my distance from the stuff, but the story of how I came to this conclusion won't be told right now.

"What is it?" I stared at the glass in my hand.

"Relax! It's just Coke and Grenadine, it's like a boys spin-off of a Shirley Temple." I fished out the plump, red cherry popping it off the stem and into my mouth. Isabelle handed me her cherry and I took it as well. I decided I'd play a little prank on them.

"Watch this." I smiled sliding one of the stems into my mouth, but while their eyes were on my face, the other stem was in my hand, my fingers hastily tied the knot and I lifted my hand to my mouth, tucking the untie stem under my tongue and pulling the one from my hand away from my mouth.

"Tada!" I held the stem out in it perfect knot. They started laughing in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" Isabelle asked.

"I tied it with my tongue." I grinned at my fib.

"Kinky." Jace smirked making my cheeks flare. I hid my face in the plastic glass taking a few swigs to get the caffeine pumping through my system. Isabelle scooted in closer so we could all hear her.

"Okay, Clary and I are going to the floor. Jace stick around Clary to make sure she doesn't get hurt," I saw an impish look flash in her eyes but not to me…but to Jace. Oh God! Did he know? No Isabelle wouldn't tell, that's against "girl code". Then again she wasn't raised with mundies, she probably didn't know "girl code". Damn, well I guess Jace knows. She stepped away, strutting to the dance floor. Jace hugged me to his side pulling me to the opposite side of Isabelle.

"What's the plan?" I spoke close to his ear, making him tense a little, the pulse in his wrist throbbed against my arm. Good to know he and I react the same way to each other. The song died but Jace's breath tickled against my ear, as he leaned down.

"You and me will dance for a bit and then I'll move back so you can lure in the demon. I'll be watching don't worry." He was smiling, trying to reassure me that I would be alright. Easy for him to say, he wasn't wearing a dress and sheath that dug against my skin enough to make it irritating. He pulled me on to the floor, ironically they were playing a slow song, "Open Arms" by Journey. It wasn't hard to identify Steve Perry's voice. Jace had only learned classic dances and when he tried to grab my hand, I placed his on my hip where his other already was. I locked my fingers behind his neck and we moved to the melody. I locked my eyes with his and we swayed, pressed together for a few more songs, even fast songs. We just swayed to the music, his golden hair tickled my arms but I moved my fingers through the strands at the back of his neck. His palms moved around on my hips and he breathed slowly never taking his eyes off of mine. His hand tangled into my hair and he pulled me in. His lips caressed mine and I reached up on my tiptoes to get a little more leverage. His other arm curled around my neck and his tongue slipped in between my lips. I gasped as he pushed me toward the exit. The alley was dark and I didn't see anyone. Jace pushed me to the wall and I jumped up locking my ankles around his waist. His hands slid up my leg and when they grazed the thigh sheath, he snapped out of his hormonal induced daze. I slid back to my feet and he leaned against me breathing heavily.

"So much for the plan…" He scoffed but longingly gazed down at me. He pulled the exit door open again and helped me back up, his fingers intertwined with mine as we moved back into the mob of young adults. I slid my hand out of his turning to wink at him as I started grinding against the demon. He grabbed my hips.

"Oh…I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I smiled at the grotesque demon trying my best to return him to the glamoured version.

"Thought I was your little angel-faced boy toy did you sweetie?" He smirked. I grimaced and he gave me a questioning look his black eyes flickered in the lights. "What's wrong? Don't like what you see?" He looked me up and down.

"Just the opposite, I was just thinking about that other boy and thought what a shame it would be if he destroyed that pretty face of yours." My fingers slid up his arm to rest shortly on his cheek. He gave me a menacing grin.

"Oh I think I'd manage." He laughed to himself and pulled me closer. After the song ended I brushed my lips to his ear for dramatic affect. "Want to go somewhere more private?" My fingers looped with his as I led him to the storage room. As I turned to beckon him into the room I caught a glimpse of gold and raven hair. He pushed me against a shelf and hissed into my ear, "Stupid Mundie. Sugar, spice and everything nice, that's what pretty little girls are made of…wonder if you taste that way?" A forked tongue flicked between his teeth.

"Well what do Shadowhunters taste like?" I asked in a malicious voice. He stood back, eyes widened as the door flung open and shut, the other three behind him. He turned to see the intruders and I took the opportunity to kick out the back of his legs, bringing him to his knees, as I so expertly gripped him in a headlock with one arm and held the Seraph Blade to his neck. I looked up seeing my three friends faces gawking at me in bewilderment. I blew a loose curl out of my face.

"You mind?" And seeing them shake their heads, stabbed the thing in the heart, watching as it enveloped in on itself.

"Holy Shit….she just killed a demon." Alec said in pure astonishment. Jace gave me a genuine, wide grin.

**There you go you demanding followers!...Just KIDDING! Ah how hot was that kiss am I right?! Anywho if any of you would like to leave a review or send me a PM go for it! I'm open to suggestion and criticism as long as it's constructive;) and if you've already left me a review you can definitely leave others! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**-Love Emma **


	8. (NEW) Chapter 8

**OH MY GOSH! Sorry I hit the wrong chapter when I uploaded it but here's the real one! Sorry for the inconvenience! Hey guys I won't delete the book but there will be conflict! It's a tad Mary Sue at the moment but I'll fix it any who I wrote another chapter so here it is! And don't hate me too much it gets better.**

Love To

Chapter 8: I had lost Isabelle, Jace, and Alec. I was standing in a swarm of dancing people, trying to crane my neck and see if I could find them. Then I saw a flash of blonde hair and made my way over to Jace. He, however, wasn't alone. Some little blonde pixie with blue eyes, and when I say blue I mean her eyes looked like blue marbles, was strung over Jace, her lips on his neck and he was smiling. _That asshole!_

I stomped away, seeing Magnus and Alec at a table in the corner. I hope to God that Jace saw me. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I neared the table.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec asked as Magnus pulled me into a hug, my tears staining his shirt.

"I don't feel well…can Magnus take me home?" My voice was rough as I tried to clear my eyes. Alec nodded, gave me a quick hug and smiled at Magnus.

"Can you bring Max over in the morning? I promised him we'd go shopping. Don't bring Jace, bring Isabelle." I looked over at Jace, who I could clearly make out from up here. His eyes were scanning the floor. Probably looking for some other girl to make out with. I gritted my teeth, and let Magnus lead me out.

I got into his shiny black Mercedes and saw Jace run out of the club looking around for me. Screw him and his perfectness. He thinks he can play with my feelings, well he is sorely mistaken. Magnus sped away, and then turned looking me up and down.

"What happened?" He asked turning on the heat.

"Jace and I kissed." I stared out the window.

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I saw him kissing a faerie girl in the corner." I let out a broken sob, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Well, he's obviously a jackass. He doesn't know what he's doing." Magnus set a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I guess." My head pounded and the tears streamed down my face. I hated the blonde haired angel and yet loved him. What the hell is wrong with the world!

Jace's POV

I saw Clary leave with Magnus, but by the time I had made it out of the club they were gone. I went back to Alec who was obviously bored.

"Why'd Clary go?" I asked taking a swig of beer. Alec looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Whatever you did, apparently." He snapped.

"Did she tell you it was me?" My mind raced, what if she saw Kaelie? I didn't like her, she just grabbed on to me and I attempted to shake her off but damn that pixie's strong. She kept babbling into my ear and I had kindly asked to get off.

"No, she came up to me and Magnus, crying, and wanted to go home." He sighed irritably.

"Did she say anything else?" I pressed.

"Yeah she told me to bring Max over tomorrow and specifically asked me to not bring you, only Max and Izzy." He glared at me. Shit she must be mad. I mean I kissed her and then she saw me with another girl, except it wasn't like that but she didn't know. I retrieved my cell, told Alec to find Isabelle, and went to call Clary. She finally answered about the tenth time but only to tell me to piss off. I was screwed. How am I supposed to tell her it was nothing if she wouldn't let me talk to her? Gah! Why do girls have to be so confusing?

I relayed the story to Isabelle, who slapped me and cursed me out for a while, but then after I told her Kaelie was drunk, and I was trying to pry the sprite off me she told me she'd help me with Clary.

"That girl is too nice to be cheated on and if you ever hurt her like that intentionally Alec, Max, and I will kill you." She spoke softly, but menacingly. I gulped a little knowing the girl would do it and by the way Clary had affected Alec and Max they would do it too.

"So how do I get her to talk to me?" I asked.

"Simple… we lock you two in a room and let you hash it out."

"Is that all you could come up with?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Best thing I could think of." She sighed.

"Fine." I muttered and turned to the window. Tomorrow I'd be locked up with a very angry red head.

Clary's POV

Jace had called me a dozen times since I left the club and I was about to hit decline again when I read the name, Isabelle.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone as I sat on my bed, pulling my shoes off.

"Clary dear, come over in the morning, we need to talk and don't worry Jace will leave us alone if he knows what's good for him."

"Fine." I sighed and hung up, pulling the dress off. I dressed in my pajamas and curled up underneath my comforter. I let the tears spill down my cheeks, and I screamed into the pillow. Then I noticed something taped to my mirror, an envelope with _Clarissa_ printed on the front. I retrieved the note, opening it and read the folded piece of paper.

Dear Clarissa,

Hope to see you in the near future.

Love: Jonathan

I gulped and felt the blood leave my body. The tears stopped and I froze. He was in my room. He was here in my house. My brother Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was in New York and where he was Valentine wasn't far behind. Oh God this can't be happening, not again. I jumped into my bed, pulled the covers to my chin and closed my eyes. It didn't help. Finally, I drew a portal and jumped through transporting to Isabelle's bedroom.

"Clary what are you doing here?" She was shocked.

"My father and brother are in New York." I sobbed, falling against her. I heard her gasp. Every Shadowhunter knew my father. She took me to the kitchen and sat me down. She returned with a cup of hot cocoa and had me follow her into a big room, with a huge fire place and squishy sofas fanned around it. A warm flame flickered within and it helped heat my frozen blood as did the cocoa. Jace, Alec, and Max had each taken one sofa leaving two for Isabelle and I. I didn't care if Jace had just ripped out my heart a few hours ago, I at least felt a little safer.

"Clary what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." He looked at me and I saw relief wash over his strained features. I ignored him however, and pain replaced the relief once he saw my tear streaked face more clearly.

"Her father's back." Isabelle's tone was hollow. Just thinking of the two monsters made me start to cry even more. Strong arms wrapped around me and I honestly didn't care that they were Jace's they calmed me down as he sat with me on one of the couches, just holding me as I cried myself to sleep.

**So Jace can be a sweetie, but she hasn't forgiven him quite yet. And her brother and father are in New York…oh the joy! Review please! I always like hearing from you guys!**

** Ciao- Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Love To

Chapter 9:

I woke up to something tapping on my forehead and I couldn't move my arms. My swollen eyes finally complied and opened slowly. Max stared down at me and I tried to reassess where I was. I was on the couch, in Jace's arms. I grunted and pushed him off; he stirred but turned over and fell back asleep.

"Can we go now?" Max leaned in close so as to not wake up his siblings.

"Sure. I need to go to my house first though. Let's get to Isabelle's room, the portal I drew last night should be there." I stood, taking Max's hand in mine. I don't care that Jace wanted to go, I was not in the mood for a talk with him. Max and I jumped through the portal landing in my living room. His stomach growled and he smiled up at me. Crackling and the smell of bacon came from the kitchen as Max and I approached. Mom was in the kitchen making bacon and pancakes. Luke was gone, probably at work. She smiled at me as I came in.

"Mom this is Max Lightwood, Max this is my mom, Jocelyn." I sat down at the table with Max.

"Hello Max, my you look just like your dad when he was your age." She smiled sliding a pancake on to his plate.

"Thank you!" He grinned at her. We ate quickly and I left Max with my mom to change. I found jeans and an old tee shirt, I slid into my boots and threw on a sweatshirt. I said goodbye to Mom and Max and I went down to Luke's truck. Max grinned as we parked in front of Forbidden Planet. He pointed down the street at a movie theater.

"What's that Clary?" He pointed at a poster of Chris Pine.

"Oh that's a poster for the new Star Trek movie, why?"

"It looks cool. What's it about?"

"It's hard to explain. How about we swing by my house on the way back to the Institute and we can grab the first one." I smiled. I was a definite Trekkie. I'm not kidding I have like ten Spock tee shirts. We jumped walked into the warm building that filled my nose with the scent of fresh ink and paper. I waved at the guy behind the desk, Carl, and moved Simon to the Manga. I laughed as we grabbed numbers one through eight of the series into one big pile, plopping it in front of Carl.

After we stopped at my house we drove back to the Institute with the Manga and movie. I pulled the truck to a stop and took in a deep breath. No doubt Jace was awake, and probably fuming. Serves the asshole right. Max skipped into up to the door and it swung open, there was Jace, as I had predicted. If he could he'd be blowing steam out of his ears.

"Where the hell have you been? I wake up and both you and Max are gone!"

"I told you we were going to Forbidden Planet." I grumbled as I passed him, he however wasn't done talking to me, and grabbed my wrist. Max ran off down the hallway. Thanks a lot bud I mentally shot at him.

"Clary what's up? Why are you so mad?" He looked down at me, concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I let you make out with me and not even half an hour later, some other chick is all over you and you don't seem to mind. I guess you are just some dick player who's looking for a good lay, but let me tell you one thing Wayland, I'm not a girl to be trifled with, I'm not some insecure girl that you can play with until something more shiny struts by. So just leave me the hell alone if that's what you're going at." I snapped leaving a dumbstruck Jace in my wake. I felt the blood pulse through my veins but I mentally patted myself on the back. I didn't yell at other people often and this time I did not intend to apologize but fate had other plans. In this case, fates name was Isabelle, and she was already setting up the green house to lock me and Jace in.

"Clary I need your help!" Isabelle ran into Max's room, we were lying on our stomach watching Star Trek.

"With what?" She just grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, she led me up to the green house and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful up here! There was multicolored flowers planted about and I could hear a trickling of water somewhere close. I didn't notice Isabelle had let go of me until I heard the door click behind me.

"Isabelle? Isabelle?! What the hell are you doing!?" I banged on the door.

"Talk!" Was the only thing she said.

"Talk? Talk to whom?" I turned trying to see if anyone was in the room with me and to my demise there was and it was the person I really did NOT want to talk to. I cursed to myself and vowed that I would take revenge on Isabelle Lightwood.

**Okay I know it's not a long chapter but I wanted to end with a cliffy so bear with me! I will update either later tonight or tomorrow and I am soooooo soooooo sooooo sorry about the whole ch.8 mix-up but I'd like to thank all the followers and favoriters (****not a real word) and it really means a lot when you review!**

**Ciao!-Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Love To

Chapter 10:

I glared at Jace who stuck is hands up as if saying I surrender.

"What the hell is going on?" I spat through clenched teeth.

"We need to talk." He said simply. And then it dawned on me even though I knew it was true the moment Izzy lock me in here.

"This was planned wasn't it?" He didn't say anything. "Shit that means no one will open the door!" I reached for my stele but it wasn't there. I left it in Max's room, of course.

"Not until we talk. Izzy will only let us out when after we talk."

"This is like blackmail! If I don't talk to you I don't get out! God I really need to stay away from you Nephilim, you're psycho!" I grumbled. I trudged past him finding a seat against a small bench. I couldn't believe the guy when he sat next to me.

"So what the hell do we talk about?" I glowered at my shoes.

"Last night." He sounded nervous. He should be. I'm not against ripping his head off.

"What about it?"

"It's not what you think…Clary that faerie was a friend of mine and she was drunk. She was mumbling really stupid crap into my ear and I did push her off I swear on the Angel I did." Jace staggered out.

"Then why were you grinning like an idiot when she was kissing your neck?" I knew he was telling the truth but I wanted to drag this out a bit.

"I told you she was slurring really stupid stuff and it was funny. Clary I'd never hurt you please believe me, please…." He was now crouched in front of me, staring me down with those honey-colored eyes.

"You're a real prick, you know that?" I gave a small smile, and he leaned in to kiss me and it took everything I had to put my finger to his lips before they met mine. He just looked a little hurt.

"Okay stud, I'm not that easy. You got to earn your kisses, I admit last night I let you kiss me because it was the heat of the moment, however, I will not be grabbed whenever you see it necessary, understood?" He nodded a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes ma'am." He stood offering his hand to me and I took it. He slipped a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Uh Clary, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" His voice wavered slightly and I smiled.

"Sorry but I can't." He looked taken aback for a moment and then just angry.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"Because I already have a date."

"With who?" He was really mad now and I just grinned up at him.

"With your brother."

"You're going out with Alec?! What the hell?!" His face was red. I laughed, oh how I wanted to say Alec batted for the other team, but it wasn't something I needed to tell.

"No not him, Max!" I felt a little bad that I was pissing the guy off.

"Oh," this shocked him slightly but he recovered in seconds. "What are you guys doing then?"

"We are going to Star Trek. I told him I would take him."

"Oh my God! My family has only known you for a week and you've turned Alec and Isabelle against me and Max into a geek." He laughed.

"Ouch that hurts! And you just wait until we watch Star Wars." I wink turning on my heel and heading down the hallway. A hand reached out from a door frame and dragged me into the room.

"Did I hear something about an outing?" Isabelle gave me a devilish grin, her fingers clamped around my wrist. _Crap! Sorry Max but we're not going alone after all._

I had luckily ducked out of Isabelle's room before she could torture me with another outfit and additional make-up. It's not that I was against the stuff, it's just we were just going to a movie. Well first we were going to eat of course but I don't need to dress up for that kind of thing. Max and I sat by the elevator, he had enjoyed the Star Trek movie and was bouncing on the couch in anticipation for the next one. I, however, have already seen the movie three times, and I'll tell you I can never get sick of Chris Pine and those baby blues he's got.

"So Max, any idea where we are going to eat?" Just as I uttered those words Jace struts into the room.

"Only to the best restaurant in New York!"

"And what would that be exactly?" I was very confused.

"Why Taki's my little one." He smiled down at me and I glared up at him. He was really pushing it. I rolled my eyes as Alec and Isabelle emerged.

"Magnus and Simon are meeting us there." Alec adjusted his coat not making eye contact with any of us. Jace pushed us into the elevator, well more like pushed me. I narrowed my eyes at him on the ride down, but he didn't seem to notice. He helped me into the car and slid in next to me, Max on the other side of him. Isabelle was driving, which Jace had told me was not a very good thing. He was right. I had no clue how many times I was flung into Jace's lap hastily crawling off. I think he planned this. We pulled up in front of a very run down building. The sign said Taki's but there weren't any lights on, not from what I saw. Just turned out to be glamour to keep all the mundies out. A big red guy stood guard outside the door as we entered under the drooping over hang and into the restaurant. It was warm inside, booths lined the walls. I spotted Magnus and Simon in a nearby table and all but ran to squeeze in between the two and away from Jace, however, Simon scooted closer to Isabelle and Jace decided to take that as an opportunity to shimmy in between Simon and me. I kicked out, and Simon yelped, turning to me, good, I hit my target!

Jace smiled down on me as he slid the menu over to me. I eyed the entrees. Jace flipped it to the back showing me actual human food. I decided a cheeseburger and French fries would be amazing and then I noticed Jace stiffen beside me. I looked up at him and followed his gaze to the waitress in front of us.

_Kaelie._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed since earlier today! It really makes me happy when I see I have a new review. I want to thank Dl9571,** **sophiamommy,** **samhartmann666,** **NerdyBear, Percabethlvrknowsall, twirlgirl86, KayleeGilbert, SwanQueen4055,** **emmalu,** **unscenced,** **Casserole176, and the many guest reviewers it means a lot. I also want to thank all my followers and favoriters! It means a whole lot! **

**By the way if you are major Clace lovers I have some news on the Mortal Instruments City of Heavenly Fire…Cassie's killing off a main character, and it's a boyfriend **** she showed a few sneak peeks and she had a sketch of Jonathan saying Your boyfriends dead **** sad day. However, she also said in her spinoff series the Dark Artifices, which is 5 years later, that Clary **_**and Jace(!) **_**will appear briefly in the first book! So it doesn't technically mean Jace won't die but there's a very good chance ;) but that also means either Simon, Magnus, Alec, or possibly Jordan will be killed **

**Just wanted to share that tidbit of info with you guys! **

**Ciao!- Emma **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh you guys are so lucky today! I am at home sick with a fever and stomach ache, but as I lay on my death couch this morning, I said to myself no I shall not die! I have to update the fanfic! See this is how much I love you guys!**

Love To

Chapter 11:

_Kaelie._

Oh you have no idea how many bad names were coming to mind. I tried my best to not shout them at her but was that one of the hardest things I've ever done. I literally bit my tongue in half to keep myself from saying it. I had to have Magnus order for me. Luckily after she left the table, which before she did, sent a flirty wink to a certain blonde sitting to my left, I released my tongue and so many bad bad words were uttered. See when I cuss someone out I don't use every day terms, Shakespearian terms are the way to go because; one it makes you sound really smart, and two because the person who you are insulting doesn't know that you are. I did throw in a few popular cuss words from today and got very mixed emotions from the people around me. One word, which I guess you could call Shakespearian but then again Emma Stone used it in Easy A, started with a t and ended with a t, there was an a and a w thrown in there to, but I'm hoping you catch my drift.

The next time she came up I did something I am really not proud of but hey she called down the thunder, here's the damn boom! Any who she comes up with a very stupid grin on her face and winks at Jace, then I notice she's trying to be seductive. Oh this bitch does NOT quit! So I do what any hormonal teenage girl would do to mark her territory. I grab Jace's face, my fingers curled tightly in his hair, and I kiss him. There are plenty of gasps from around the table, and a growl came from Kaelie, but I kept on kissing him, and he was surprised, but his hands slid to my waist and I admit it got very passionate, but I stopped after the others cleared their throats. Jace looked down on me, awestruck. I smirked at Isabelle, Simon, and Alec, whose mouths were hanging open.

"That bitch had it coming…" I muttered and Isabelle and Magnus attempted to stifle their giggling.

The movie was amazing as it was the other three times. Jace kept staring at me though, it was kind of weird. Finally I just turned to him, "What?"

"What was that, at the restaurant?"

"I kissed you. Have you never been kissed before? Because I was pretty sure that was you at Pandemonium, then again it could've been another tall blonde guy…" I trailed off in sarcasm.

"Duh it was me! But why'd you kiss me?"

"Do I need a motive?" I asked.

"God you're confusing." He turned back a smirk on his face.

"God you're annoying." I retorted. And that was the end of that conversation. I tried to focus on Chris Pine but of course I was more conscious of Jace. What the hell was he doing to me?

Jace's POV

What the hell is up with me? What the hell is up with Clary? Yes, I had taken her to Taki's and to assure your minds I didn't remember Kaelie worked there, I was busy trying to think of where Clary and I could go out to. So when Kaelie came flouncing to the table I panicked and then Clary tensed and I knew I may die tonight. I was lucky that she held that viper tongue of hers but I assure you once Kaelie was out of earshot Clary was mumbling so many bad things that it came out in one big bad thing. I hoped I was in the clear, but oh no, someone up there obviously hates me! Kaelie comes back and winks at me, giving me the worst attempt of a seductive smile. One minute I'm looking at Kaelie the next thing I know I'm being hurtled towards Clary's lips, and she is angrily moving against mine. I was shocked! I didn't think the little fireball had that much strength. I really should stop underestimating her. So as Clary was kissing me I decided, why not make the best of it? I placed my hands on her hips and made it into a fiery kiss. I heard Kaelie leave but Clary didn't seem to notice. After the people at the table cleared their throats several times, Clary released me, and I just gawked at her. I mean what was I supposed to do? I couldn't pull her in for another kiss, I mean she did tell me I'd have to wait.

So here we are, smooshed into a car. Max asleep on my right and Clary staring out the window to my left. That's when I took the most life-threatening chance, well love-life threatening, I grabbed Clary's hand. She jumped slightly but relaxed into it and actually put her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled strongly of apples. I played with her fingers as she dozed off and when we pulled up to her apartment I really didn't want to let her go. So I did what any sensible gentleman would do, I carried her bridal style to her door, Jocelyn opened it and gave me a questioning look. She led me down the hall to Clary's orange bedroom decorated with sketches and artwork that was so well done I gasped. Did she do all these herself? I lowered her into the bed and pressed my lips lightly to her forehead. She sighed dreamily as Jocelyn escorted me out thanking me for taking care of her.

I could tell where Clary got her looks from. She had fiery red hair like her mother's but maybe a shade or two lighter. Her mom's features were more precise and angular, whereas Clary's features were softer and more delicate. Jocelyn was somewhat short, but by far taller than Clary. She looked tired and I wondered if she knew her ex-husband was here in town, but I thought it may be impolite to ask that kind of thing. She gave me a motherly smile and before I descended the stairs to the front door she hugged me. Now I also see where Clary gets her unpredictability from…

**And that was chapter 11 guys! Thank you for the reviews! And to brighten your day, I promise this won't be a bombshell like yesterday, they are filming City of Ashes and City of Glass back to back! EEEK! I for one loved the first movie (I literally saw it three times and would gladly go again) but I read that last night on Instagram and I screamed like a fangirl, okay I am a fangirl, but you get the point. I can't wait! And if you're a movie buff like me, Sigourney Weaver is playing the Inquisitor! She is pretty much movie royalty so hooray! I might also add if you like the Infernal Devices, they are filming Clockwork Angel right after City of Glass! If only there was one word to sum up all my feelings….? I have not read the ID books yet but I am planning on starting this week! Happy Days! Review or PM me!**

**Ciao! - Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

Love To

Chapter 12:

I stared groggily at the alarm clock, not really bothering to register the time. Finally I made out the numbers 10:30, I guess I should get up. I rolled out of bed, wincing slightly. My phone started to buzz and I answered, expecting Jace or even Isabelle, but no, it was my long lost BFF Simon.

"Oh my God! I didn't think you had time for me due to your follow Isabelle around like a love sick puppy schedule!" I smiled into the receiver.

"Hardy-har Fray." Simon scoffed back.

"So what's up?" I looked at myself in the mirror.

"The sky, obviously!"

"Okay enough of the smart ass comments, cut to the chase Lewis, I don't want to listen to your droning voice for the rest of my morning." I sighed, rubbing the little smudges of eyeliner away so I didn't resemble an offspring of a raccoon and Carrot Top.

"Hurtful, Fray, very hurtful. Any who, I wanted to know if you'd come get coffee with me." It wasn't even a question, more of a statement.

"Why not." I shrugged hanging up and going into the bathroom for a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of track shorts, my fuzzy boots, and a sweatshirt. I threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and trudged out to meet Simon on the corner.

"What's happening hot stuff?" I winked.

"Peachy keen Jelly Bean."

"Wow that was just…wow!" I linked my arm with his.

"So," I started, "how's Isabelle?" And then he went into a full rave over her and how "amazing she was". He didn't stop until we had sat down with our coffee in Java Jones.

"So do you think it'll get serious…?" I let it fall, waiting for Simon to finish.

"I don't know. Would it be weird if I asked her? Would you ask her for me Clary?" He looked up with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"When did we jump back to 6th grade?" I smirked.

"Pwease Clary, you'd be my bestest fwiend if you did…." He cooed.

"Fine I will." I cracked a smile at his little victory dance, he then stopped abruptly, setting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"So what about you and Mr. Golden Boy?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't say we are "dating" but we have kissed…a few times." I grinned in remembrance.

"No duh, I saw that tongue action last night." He put a finger in his open mouth and made a heaving sound.

"Yeah, but I don't know. Do you like him?"

"Me, personally, no. But I think you do a LOT! So if he makes you happy then he makes me happy. But before we decide he is so damn perfect, has he tried to drug you, rape you, or make any unwanted sexual advances or comments?" I slapped his arm at that.

"Okay you had the great best friend vibe going and now you have condescended to a flushing toilet."

"And the Oscar goes to…"

**Okay I know, one of the shortest chapters I have delivered. However, it is 9:08 and I am exhausted, so in the famous words of the old woman from **_**Airplane **_**who speaks jive, "Cut me some slack Jack!" I just felt that Simon and Clary, seeing as how they are best friends, deserve a little chapter. Any who I will update tomorrow night and it will be longer and have a few fluffy parts ;) Please, even though it is a very miniscule chapter, review. I love reading them!**

**P.S. - No one really said they wanted a chapter for the Malec first date…so this is the last chance if that would be something you want to read. And seeing as how Simon and Izzy haven't really had a first date I will probably put that in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**Ta Ta! – Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

Love To

Chapter 13:

I sped up as I walked down the abandoned path in Central park. The wind blew down my collar, making me shiver. I pulled my hood up, trying to look as young and innocent as I could. I looked forward as I walked seeing a silhouetted figure step in front of me, the light shining behind him so I couldn't make out the details.

"It's pretty late to be walking around alone." A malicious voice cracked. The thing was obviously female, but what type of thing was it? It didn't take long to find out because she pounced on me only a few seconds later. Her teeth gave her away as her canines slid out to their full extent.

"Any last words honey?"

"Yeah, where's Valentine?" This made her scoff.

"Why would I tell a little mundie?" She spat.

"Well for starters she's not a mundane…" Isabelle pinned the vampire to the ground. I crouched over the vampire, grabbing her hair to make her sit up, and holding a seraph blade to her throat.

"Jeez, Izzy, the vampires are becoming more dimwitted with every passing day." I smiled down at the girl, pressing the seraph blade into her skin.

"Now, where is Valentine?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't know! Somewhere in New York, I guess. Are you going to kill me?" She looked up with pleading eyes.

"Seeing as how you just tried to eat me I'm going to say yes." I stabbed her through the heart, not waiting to watch the carnage spill out of the wound.

"Gross." I turned back to Isabelle. "You know when you said girls night out I thought it wouldn't involve seraph blades and steles." I sighed, putting the blade away.

"Well this is the only fun I could think of." She smiled as we walked back down the path towards the big lit buildings. We stopped at Taki's for some hot chocolate, finding a booth in the far corner. Lucky for me, Kaelie was not working tonight.

"So what's up with you and Simon? Are you guys like an "Item" or what?" I took a sip.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel serious right now."

"I think he likes you." I smiled and she gave me a shy grin in return.

Isabelle and I walked back to the Institute, and my teeth were chattering by the time we reached the door. They quieted in the elevator as we rode up in a comfortable silence. When the doors slid open Isabelle pulled me into the foyer.

"Where is everyone?" I strained to hear anything.

"Max is at Maia's and Jace and Alec went hunting. We have the house to ourselves so what shall we do dear Clary?" She smiles setting a finger to her chin.

"Hide and seek?" I smiled. It was the only game I could think of.

"Yeah! You count I'll hide." She smiled running down the hallway. I turned back to the elevator.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." The elevator doors slid open and out stepped Jace and Alec.

"Clary? What are you doing here? You really wanted to see me that severely that you broke into my house?" He smirked and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually I'm playing Hide and Seek with Isabelle."

"Hide and seek? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Okay you're docking points Jace." I glared up at him but he returned the glare with the annoying smirk. I spun on my heel, if he wanted to be a cocky asshole that was his choice but I will not witness it.

"Clarissa, Alec and I have made an educated decision that we will also play."

"You're counting!" I ran down the hall I had seen Isabelle disappear into. I opened a door to the practice room, searching for a good hiding place. I looked up seeing the outline of beams feet above me. I scurried up a roped that was connected to one of the beams, jumping over two and cozying into the crook of two. I flattened myself so I could peer over the edge and moments later the door creaked open as the blonde stepped in. He glanced around the room and looked up, straight at me. Damn! I leapt up, and then realized there wasn't anywhere to run too. I clumsily lost my footing and I felt myself fall towards the floor. Then two arms were holding me instead of the floor. Jace looked down at me his eyes wide. He dropped his arm from beneath my legs and pulled me closer to him, winding his hands around my torso. We were heavily breathing due to that spike of adrenaline. His lips crushed against mine and I loved how rough he handled me, not like a delicate china doll. His tongue traced the outline of my lips. I tangled my hands into his hair and then they trailed down his shoulders and over his stomach and back. We dropped to the floor, he was on top of me and he trailed kisses down my neck and bit a small patch of skin at the base of my neck. I moaned quietly and moved my lips to nibble his earlobe, he groaned in pleasure.

"God there's this thing called a bedroom; it works well when privacy is needed." Isabelle sniped from the doorway.

**And we shall end that steamy scene here! Please review; I love to see what you guys think! And for those of you who wanted the Malec scene here it is below!**

**\/**

**\/**

**The Date: By the way this is from a few chapters ago so this is while the girls are getting ready.**

I adjusted the denim button-down he was wearing as he walked into Taki's. Magnus had asked me to go on a date with him and I had, for some reason, accepted. There was something so bold about the warlock that drew me in, whether it was the pounds of glitter he wore or those enticing cat eyes.

As I walked into the restaurant I caught sight of Magnus in a cozy booth on the far wall. He smiled when I sat down. The waitress shuffled to the table looking bored.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee please."

"Long Island Iced Tea" Magnus beamed at me across the table. The waitress left without another word.

"So Alec, darling, tell me about yourself."

"What's there to know? I'm a closeted Shadowhunter, I have romantic feelings for my parabati, I have a sister, and a younger brother, Max. What say you Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" I smiled.

"Well, I was born many years ago. My mother hung herself in the barn when she found out who my father really was, and my "father" tried drowning me in the creek by our house resulting in his death. I am banded from Peru but that is for another night. And I'm not picky with the race or sex of my partner." He sipped his tea. The waitress returned asking us for our orders.

Magnus and I laughed and chatted through our meals and he held my hand across the table. We talked about his years of traveling, the Clave, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary.

"I've known Clary since she was two years old. Her mother and I are good friends and I offered to help keep her and Clary hidden from Valentine. It's funny because when I first met Clary she was playing with my cat and she screamed like a banshee when he scratched her for pulling his tail. I even asked Jocelyn if she was part banshee, but Jocelyn didn't see it as humorous as I did," He smiled fondly at the memory. I chuckled at the thought of an even smaller Clary waddling around and pulling cat's tails.

**And that is the Malec date! I hoped you like it! I know there wasn't a kiss but Alec isn't as direct as Jace and somewhat Clary. So patience young grasshoppers and there shall be Malec kisses! Review please! **

**3- Emma**


	14. Chapter 14

Love To

Chapter 14:

I sat in the Biology class, not even listening to Mr. Cole, but concentrating on the runes. Alec was taking notes that I'd copy down later, but my mind kept snapping back to Jace and that very intense kiss. I mean what's a girl to do? I didn't know if we were an item, or whatever the hell you want to call it! I'd have to talk to him soon. The bell rang and I pushed down the hallway with Alec in tow. How would I talk to him about it though? It's not as simple as just walking up to him and asking are you my boyfriend, no I'd have to come up with a logical way of asking. I thought about maybe getting Isabelle to ask and then thought better of it, knowing I should be the one asking. The thinking just continued and I could not concentrate in any of my classes, especially Art. He threw his arm over my chair as we listened to Ms. Wakefield go on about Monet. Not that Monet was boring, but I couldn't say the same for Ms. Wakefield. You would think an art teacher would have a bit of creativity…you'd think.

After class, Jace slipped an arm around my waist as we walked down the hallway. Was this a sign we were public? Oh my God Clary just shut up! Stop looking into it I'm starting to sound paranoid, then again ever since I'd met Jace I had been very paranoid. I shrugged it off, trying to finish the day. Once at home, in the comforts of my room, I introspected while listening to the Beatles. I'm just going to assume we are I guess, or should I not? I don't know! I flopped back on my bed, trying to let John Lennon drone out the thoughts that attacked every crevice of my brain. Oh the sunshine coming through the window is so pretty, it reminds me of Jace! I like this song, I wonder if Jace would like it too? Blah, blah, BLAH!

I heard heavy boots in the hallway. Luke wasn't home yet and it wasn't my mom, because she was still at work. Jace? I thought jumping up and throwing open my bedroom door.

"Hello Clarissa, nice to see you're so eager to see your big brother!" I swallowed, staring into the big bottomless eyes of my brother. I hurried back in, slamming the door and locking it before he could reach the handle. I tried my window but it wouldn't budge. Crap! I dropped to my knees, looking for my steele, but of course it was not in my room, but in the kitchen with my purse. Jonathan rammed into the door. I don't have time! I tried to push my desk in front of the door as it shuddered again with Jonathan's weight. I was panting and the desk was almost there and then the door flew off the hinges and I tumbled backwards, hitting my head on the wall, my vision blurring. Before I faded out though something screamed my name and it wasn't Jonathan's voice, but Jace's. I saw him run into Jonathan as the two started to fight. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I slipped away into the darkness.

I sat in the dark; a little golden glow was faintly seen from where I was. The light choked out my name, "Clary". Or was it the light, because the voice was in my ear, rough and filled with exhaustion. The light disappeared and I slipped back into the darkness.

My eyes fluttered open, a dull pain throbbing from where the wall and my head made contact. I looked around the room I was laying in. It wasn't my room, though. The walls white as is the rest of the room. It's spotless, a few books piled on the nightstand. Where was I? I remembered Jonathan, and hearing Jace's voice and seeing him attack Jonathan, but that was the last thing I did remember. I sat up slowly, careful not to move my head too much. The door creaked open and I looked into the blinding light coming from the hallway. The figure who stepped into the room was tall and slim. _Jonathan!_ I pulled back trying to keep as much distance from him as I could.

"Easy Red!" Jace flicked on the lights, he stared down at me palms up. He was shirtless, but had a bandage on his side.

"What the hell did he do to you?" I launched myself over to him, bewildered.

"Got me with a dagger, nothing major, Isabelle put an iratze on me so I should be okay." He smiled taking my face into his hands. "So you know him? What is he like an ex-boyfriend?" He smirked down.

"He's my brother!" I slapped his arm. "I don't have any ex-boyfriends."

"Well if you keep hitting me like that you will have one." He smirked. And there was the answer to my earlier troubles. I returned the smirk pulling him on to the bed with me. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. The found their way down my neck until I moaned in satisfaction. I grabbed the hem of my shirt, well his was already off, might as well make it even. As I sat up, the shirt slipping over my head I felt myself blush. Thank the heavens I was wearing a push-up, but it was just a plain white thing, no lace or ribbons. By the look on Jace's face though he didn't care, his eyes were dark as the scanned over my exposed torso. I pulled myself onto his lap and started kissing him again, his fingers trailed down my back leaving goose bumps in their wake. We leaned back, he on top of me, and kept up with the kissing and exploring of each other.

_Knock._

We kept kissing trying to ignore it.

_Knock, knock._

I pulled away looking at the door. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Jace bent down to kiss me again but before his lips reached mine there was a loud bang on the door.

"WHAT?" Jace yelled. The door flew open revealing a very flustered Isabelle.

"My god you took my advice?"

"What do you want Isabelle?" I snapped, I being just as angry at her as Jace.

"Werewolf kid was found dead in an alley near Pandemonium. Mom wants us to go." She shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with me. Can't say that I blame her, if I walked in on my brother making out with a girl in her bra, especially if that girl is a friend of mine, I'd feel a little awkward too.

"Fine, we'll be out in 10." Jace growled rolling off the bed as Isabelle left. Why does Isabelle have to ruin the fun every damn time?!

**There is Chapter 14! I put in another steamy scene, much of it improvised from City of Fallen Angels. Any who I shall be updating tomorrow sometime. I would just love to hear from you all, the more reviews I get the faster I type… (Hint, hint) ;) **

**Ciao my lovelies! -Emma**


	15. Chapter 15

Love To

Chapter 15:

Clary stood, pulling her shirt back on, as Jace turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go…"

"Clary, you're not going." He stated flatly.

"Why the hell not?" I couldn't help but scowl.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I scoffed. Really? I thought we went over this at Pandemonium. Despite my size, I do a fine job of protecting myself. "Jace, I'll be FINE."

"Clary, I said no." His tone final, and even though I had a million and one things to snap at him I bit my tongue. He pecked me on the cheek and left me sitting on the bed, my shirt halfway on. I took it off again, muttering to myself, "I'm still gonna." I sent a quick text saying to pick me up, and went to the little dresser, finding one of his long-sleeved, black shirts. Not quite the gear but hey it was black. I slid into his black leather coat that lay on the back of the chair. I observed myself in the mirror as I pulled my red hair into a ponytail. I sighed; this will do, and left the monk room, to find Church sitting in the hallway, his tail swishing.

"Weapons room Church dear." He picked himself up with a little purr and I followed him down the many halls, until he stopped at a door. I peeked in, not seeing anyone, so I moseyed over to one of the walls decorated in different things. I grabbed two daggers and sheaths, and a witchlight. My phone dinged, signaling Simon's arrival. As I was retreating back to the hallway, I spotted a few flasks of holy water. Grabbing one and going to the door. Hey if it worked in the Exorcist, maybe it'll work on Jonathan or a relative of his. Another ding noted Simon's growing impatience.

Simon and I sat on the roof of the old haunt, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were searching.

"So why are we here again?" He was perched on the little ledge like an owl.

"Because Jace told me not to." I grinned down maliciously.

"Have mercy…" He mumbled.

"He doesn't think I can look after myself." I glared, he of all people should sympathize with me. He is supposed to be my best friend.

"Oh dear, Blondie is in big trouble." The remark caused me to grin, but it slowly eased to seriousness as I saw the three walk into the alley. Jace looked over the body. Poor thing…barely fifteen. I saw something shift in the shadows. Not a person. I sucked in, pointing to the shadow, Simon searched the dark with his vampire eyes.

"Demon" He hissed. Raziel have mercy… I flipped down to the ground with a soft thud. The three jumped back in surprise but quickly recovered. Jace seeing it was me, had an infuriated look.

"Clary I thought I told you—." But I cut him off, grabbing his seraph blade and throwing it into the shadow with clean precision. The thing squealed, dissolving into nothing. I nodded up and Simon landed gracefully next to me.

"Lucky for you she doesn't listen very well." Simon smirked, but Jace glared.

Isabelle and Alec smiled. "Don't worry, he's just mad he was protected by a girl. He always gets this way." Isabelle smiled. I played into his anger. I jutted out my lip, opening my eyes real wide and made my jaw tremble. His eyes softened but still held their glare. Bring it on brother! I fell into his arms. They lay limply at his side for a moment or two, then they wound around me, but he was still stiff with anger. Come on! I pushed up onto my tiptoes and planted a kiss on the perfect lips that were still twisted in a scowl. He finally eased the rest of the way, letting his anger out as I kissed him. After a few moments, someone cleared their throat, pulling Jace and I away from each other. He glanced down at me, his eyes telling me that we would have a talk soon. I looked down at the body.

"Poor thing…" I got on my knees, examining the young boys face. Two puncture marks left on the cold skin. "Vampire?" My eyebrows scrunched together. Simon knelt down on the other side and sniffed.

"No one familiar. Could be a setup, I'll ask Raphael if he knows anything." Simon looked up at the three gawking Shadowhunters.

"It's not like we haven't examined dead Downworlders before." Simon scoffed. I smiled, pulling back to stand. Jace helped me to my feet, he left his hand on the small of my back, walking me to their car.

"Isabelle, would you like to go to a vampire lair with me?" Simon asked in his attempt of a seductive voice. I shut the door before I had to listen to any more of that. Alec was talking to Jace, and then he was walking back into the bar, Jace sliding into the driver's seat.

"Where's Alec going?"

"He just said he had some errands to run. I think he knew we needed to talk." He pulled out of the parking spot. I grinned, I really doubt that's his purpose. I'm pretty sure it had to do with a sparkly boy, and no I do not mean Edward Cullen. However, now I was left alone with a still irritated Jace, so bitter-sweet for me.

"Clary, why didn't you listen to me? You could've gotten yourself hurt." He sounded pissed.

"Jace, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Why you doubt my mad skills, I wish I knew."

"Clary, this isn't a joke."

"And I am not making it into one! Jace, why won't you trust me on this?" I turned looking over his profile.

"Clary, it's not that I don't trust you it's just…that…" He was racking his brain for words and the car slid to a stop in front of the enormous Institute.

"Just what?" I waited but nothing came. I huffed, pushing the door open and running to the doors. I heard him behind me, but I didn't wait. I went to the call button for the elevator as he caught up to me.

"Clary. Clary, look at me." His fingers were under my chin, making me look at him. "Clary…earlier today when I came over and saw Jonathan laughing over you… you were lying there, barely conscious, and I thought, Oh God don't take her! I know that's a bit dramatic but the worst ideas were coming to my head and I was scared Clary. I was scared." His voice was soft, his forehead pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly.

"I promise," it came out as a light whisper, "that I will never leave you." I pulled him in again slipping into our warm little safe haven.

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this weekend! I started reading The Infernal Devices and my GOD are they amazing! Who to choose though, am I right? I mean there's Jem and then there's Will. Holy hell my feminine emotions are getting thrown all over the place! There is just so much a girl can handle! Any who, my next update, that will hopefully be soon (reviews make me write;)), is going to be very Sizzy, maybe Clace and Malec, but not quite sure. REVIEW my lovelies!**

**3- Emma**


	16. Chapter 16

Love To

Chapter 16:

Isabelle sat in Simon's car, outside of the Hotel Dumont, that's sign had been redone to spell Hotel Dumort. I searched for a door that would be safer to get in through but did not succeed in doing so. Simon turned the car off, smiling at me before stepping out. He was at her side of the car in, literally and I kid you not, a flash. I stepped out, adrenaline surging through my veins. Too bad this wasn't a fight. Simon tugged me off the sidewalk, slinging me on his back. His hands rested lightly on my thighs.

"Wow there! Getting a little handsy honey." I scoffed.

"Relax, Lightwood." He scoffed. I should probably know his last name if that's what we are referring to each other as...

"Hey, Simon, what is your favorite color?" I asked, he scurried up the wall. Thank God Jace wasn't here to compare him to a rat.

"Uh green I guess. Why do you ask?" I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't know, just curious."

"Isabelle?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really know, I like pink, and black, of course, and blue is pretty, but I've never really thought about it..." Oh God I'm rambling. Wow! I'm not nervous! Isabelle Lightwood does NOT get nervous. Especially with such a geeky guy, well vampire. But oh my heavens those eyes, and curls….GOD! Shut up shut up!

He helped me off slowly, and I realized we were on the top floor of the hotel. His hands lingered on my arm for a few moments and then escorted me to the stairs. He let the door close after me and I trailed behind him, my hand on his shoulder, as to not trip down the stair (not to physically touch him…). Even from the top of the spiraling stairwell I could hear the muffled voices and laughter of the vampires, and the whimpering of their "pets". The air was thick and sticky, and had the smell of decay which I presume from the dead animal carcasses and molding furniture. Luckily, I haven't eaten all night, otherwise it would be on Simon's back. I learned the hard way to never eat before hunting. It wasn't pretty, and I had Jace and Alec's vivid experience thrown on me every time I tried to blackmail them. Apparently Jace actually has a video of it. Then again Jace is a lying little prick when it comes to him and me.

I tightened my grip on Simon's shoulder as we got closer and closer to the flickering lights of the candelabras in the ballroom. Simon reached his hand back to mine and pried it away, but kept it in his cool hand. He turned giving me a little smile that slowed my heart rate. He led me into the large desolate room that I had guessed was once the Grand Ballroom! Little groups of the vamps were sprawled in molding furniture or across the floor, their eyes snapping up when they heard us, well more me, enter the room. A tan boy, maybe seventeen, but then again the way he looked didn't give away his actual age. He had a mop of dark curls falling around his—in some cases—angelic face. Maybe I should ask him for his number. He looked awfully familiar.

"Simon" He nodded and shifted his dark eyes to me. "I see you brought a Nephilim. What makes you so sure I won't have the other Night Children tear her limb from limb?" His eyebrow rose.

"Oh Raphael, such the ladies' man. Any who lets get away from the cryptic discussion of blood and gore, and talk about this new situation. A vampire killed a werewolf tonight. Any idea who it may be?" Simon, even in the heaviest of times, was light and cheerful. I smiled on the inside. I turned back to Raphael, examining the boy. I know where he's from! He's in my gym class! I think he was the guy Clary warned me about, apparently, he did not like Nephilim that much.

I curled my fingers a little more against Simon's. Weird as it is, I felt safe with him. I mean in physical demeanor, he wasn't much, a slight build and a little layer of muscle, probably from that guitar playing… Okay Izzy cool down. This is Simon. Simon with those curls and that wide-eyed puppy-dog look that strangely reminded me of Max, and those eyes, and the perfect complexion of being a vampire. Raphael let out a short bark of laughter, snapping me out of my reverie.

"And why would I care if some mutt was dead? On that note, why should you care?" He laughed.

"Because, oh fearless leader, I am a nice guy. Plus it was someone's kid. Someone's family. And I of all people know how you feel of family." Raphael just scoffed.

"So you don't? Then would you like to tell us why you wear a cross around your neck, or how you've been going over to visit your family members for who knows how long?" He smirked, and Raphael scowled.

"No Simon, I do not know who killed the little pooch but I'll keep my ears open." He flicked his hand, shooing Simon and I out of the room. Simon pressed into my side near the top floor, "And that was him on a good day…" I stifled the giggle. I cannot be weak and foolish and well…mundane. I have to bed strong. I will not fall in love with Simon, who I figured outs last name was, Lewis. I refuse to fall in love with Simon Lewis. Isabelle Lightwood is a strong independent Shadowhuntress. And she would NOT fall in love with the nerdy vampire Simon Lewis. I looked over him as he opened the door for me, ushering me farther to the ledge, and instead of slinging me on his back like last time, swung me into his arms bridal style, smiling at my bewildered expression. I will not fall in love with….Oh FUCK IT! I'm in love with you Simon Nerdy Vampire Lewis.

**Hello my dears! Sorry for the naughty language but it showed my emotions! So if this were a movie it would now be rated R. Have I dropped the f-bomb yet? Any who thank you for the reviews they mean the world to me and I kid you not, you make my day when I see the number go up! Thank you so much! Hope to get the next chapter up soon! Btw to those of you who might be major 80's lovers (ME!) have you heard the song Love Bites by Def Leppard? Check it out it is just amazing! I'm in love no joke! Okay music nerd moment there. Please review I love reading them! **

**Tootles! - Emma**


	17. Chapter 17

Love To

Chapter 17:

I sat with Isabelle and Alec in front of the roaring fireplace of the library. Jace was showering and Isabelle had just returned from that event. Isabelle was picking at the blanket, excitement and fear chasing each other in her eyes.

"So you like him then?" I smiled.

"Like's not quite the word…" She smiled sheepishly. An embarrassed Isabelle was a rare sight.

"Well are you going to tell him?" I pressed. It was either her or me and I was praying it would be her.

"I don't know if he even likes me. Maybe I could make him jealous or something. I could see if that Magnus would help me out there, I'm pretty sure he likes me." She grinned. I glanced at Alec, his jaw was grinding, his face pale.

"I don't think so Isabelle. He's as straight as an Arby's French fry." Alec's face cleared with relief as Isabelle put two and two together. I mean the guy wore glitter, was that not a dead give-away?

"What should I do Clary? You know him better than I do!"

"Just talk to him." I tried to reassure her, but we dropped the conversation as Jace walked in, ruffling his wet hair. He sat on the other side of me, curling his arm around my waist and practically pulling me on to his lap.

"Well what shall we do?" He asked casually.

"Sleep sounds great." I muttered. He winked down and stood, holding his hand out. "Shall we then?" He pulled me off the couch.

"I'll be there in a second. I do need something to sleep in and I need to call my mother." He sighed theatrically, dropping my hand and leaving the room. Isabelle left next, her strut was not as precise as usual. I waited until I heard the door shut, and then turned to Alec.

"A thank you would be nice." I smiled down on Alec. He stared at me, the color leaving his face. He swallowed, "Thanks Clary." His voice was rough.

"Any time!" I winked and he gave me a small smile.

"How did you know though?"

"I might not have great grades, but I am not an idiot. I see the way Magnus looks at you and I'm hoping you feel the same way." He only nodded. After a few moments he stood, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, really. You have no idea how hard I've tried to keep everyone in the dark, but now at least I have a little flame to keep me company." He ruffled my hair.

"Oh you!" I smirked playfully and with one final hug, left the library. I sent a quick text to my mom, saying I was staying with Isabelle and went to Jace's room. He was lounging on the bed, reading some book casually.

"I thought you needed pajamas?" He smirked looking over my outfit.

"Oh I am wearing them." I smiled slyly and he raised a golden eyebrow. Screw you! I thought. I had never been able to do that. I started to undo my jeans, sliding them off. Jace tried to play it off, but his eyes darkened. I smiled to myself, oh the cleverness of me. I slipped my hair out of its knot, letting the curls fall down my back. I heard the book land with a thud on the bedside table. I turned slightly, seeing Jace snake his way closer to me.

My fingers tangled in his hair, as he pulled me on to his lap. My lips pressed in to his, and he traced my lips with his tongue until I gasped with pleasure. His fingers slid down my arms and thighs. I pushed him back falling softly on to his chest, his fingers still roving my legs. I slipped away from his mouth, dropping lingering kisses down his neck. He groaned with pleasure when I reached the hollow between his collar bones. My hands found their way under his shirt and I felt his stomach and muscles. I smiled against his lips, rolling off him.

"Goodnight." I breathed. He was still trying to catch his breath and I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter tease under his panting. I grabbed his arm, wrapping it around my stomach, and snuggled into him.

"Oh Clary whatever will I do with you?" I could hear that smirk in his voice.

"Endure I guess." I bucked gently and he groaned. I turned so we were face to face. My legs wound around his and I kissed his neck lightly, and I snuggled in to his chest. His heart thrummed lightly next to my ear. I breathed in the sweet scent of him and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a soft light streaming through the window. I tried to sit up but Jace's arms were heavy and I could hardly manage to wiggle around. I kissed the tip of his nose and he groaned.

"Jace, wake up…" I cooed softly.

"No…" He grumbled.

"Yes. Don't make me leave this bed alone." His eyelids fluttered open and he squeezed me tighter to his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:15" Then his eyes grew a bit wider.

"What?"

"Today is Saturday."

"And the problem with that is?" I didn't see the point.

"Isabelle cooks on the weekends."

"So…?" Still blank.

"It's deadly." He gulped. This was Jace, the boy who threw himself into a battle with demons laughing and he was now afraid. This was not good. I jumped out of the bed, sprinting down the hallway, lucky for me she wasn't in the kitchen yet. I would cook first and save my boyfriend the risk of dying from food poisoning. I started to prepare the pancakes, letting them simmer on the griddle, then started the bacon. Someone shuffled down the hall and a black mass of hair popped around the corner, along with a long pink nightgown and fuzzy bunny slippers. Isabelle rubbed her eyes, blinking at the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you the trouble of cooking breakfast."

"Thank God. I can go back to sleep. I honestly only do this because I feel the boys depend on me to make the weekends better with my food." She turned shuffling down the hallway.

"Oh how wrong you are my dear." I mumbled to myself, flipping the pancakes.

**Hello! I am in such a great mood today! Found out I'm going to the Bon Jovi concert and I am so EXCITED! Any who, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit to get you through until the next time I update, which will be soon (I update about every other day or more). And I would also love to thank all the new followers and favoriters and reviewers! You guys are amazing! Please tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Toodle-Loo!- Emma**


	18. Chapter 18

Love To

Chapter 18:

I finished up my quarter exam, Alec sitting next to me, in biology. He scratched a few words on his paper and slid it over to me.  
_**Thanks again about Izzy and Magnus. I owe you one.**_  
_Alec I told you it was no problem! Anyways I'm sick of him crushing on all my boyfriends, it gets annoying!_  
_**But your only boyfriend has been Jace ...**_  
_Well..._  
_**Wait. What?!**_  
_Okay so I may have lied about to him when I told him I haven't dated anyone. But it hardly counts! It was only for a week!_  
_**WHO WAS IT!?**_  
_Simon._  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Alec screamed. I clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Sorry! He thought he saw a spider." I sat him down, my hand still over his mouth. I removed it slowly and watched as he bent over the note, scribbling something else.  
_**You have to tell Jace.**_  
_Why?_  
_**Because I'll tell him if you won't.**_  
_Fine_

* * *

I sat next to Jace in Art. He was absentmindedly playing with my fingers. I took a shallow breath and turned to Jace.  
"Uh you know how I told you about not dating anyone before you." I murmured close to his ear. His hands stopped and he looked at me with those honey eyes.  
"Well, uh, I lied. I dated someone else before that..." He practically glaring at me now.  
"What?"  
"Well I kind of dated Simon..." He stared incredulously at me. And then he did the unthinkable. He laughed. Like he was crying from laughing, husbands clutching his sides.  
"Vampire boy? " He asked between gasps. I glared at him until he was just letting out little puffs of air. He glanced up at me through his lashes. I turned away grinding my jaw.  
"Oh Clary, don't be so dramatic. " I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Well it's hard for me not to when my boyfriend is talking about my best friend like he's some comical fool." I snipped.  
"Uh Clary, he is a comical fool." He stated.  
"You want to see dramatic? I'll show you dramatic!" I snapped. I approached Ms. Wakefield's desk, asking to go to the nurse's office. She nodded and I glanced over at Jace who was grinding his jaw away.

* * *

Hey! It's not my fault my boyfriend is a total prick, okay sometimes he's a prick. But he didn't think that a hormonal teenage girl would avoid her boyfriend the whole afternoon and I showed that up. I sat in my room watching GLEE on my laptop. It was the latest episode, the one for Cory Monteith. I sobbed into my pillow until I heard a light knock on my door. Probably my mother wanting to know I why I was wailing away in here. The door opened slightly and HIS head popped into the room. I was very emotional, I must admit, but that does not excuse what I did next. I chucked a pillow at his face.

"CLARY!?" Then thump.

"CLARY! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"GO AWAY JACE! YOU ARE NOT CORY!" I screamed. So what if I never met the guy, it's the thought that counts.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO'S CORY? HOW MANY OTHER BOYS HAVE YOU DATED BESIDES LEECH GEEK?" The next pillow was necessary.

"Jocelyn, who is Cory?" Jace turned out of the doorway, facing the living room.

"Oh that's Finn from Glee. Why? Is Clary having another Cory's dead meltdown?" Her voice came from the other room.

"Yes" I yelled back.

"That's what this is about? A character in a TV Show? Wow, your gorgeous boyfriend is right here and you're moping over a guy you've never met."

"You do not understand my life." I started crying into the remaining pillow. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. His arms wound around me, cradling me to his chest. He stroked lightly at my hair.

"Clary, Clary, Clary." He murmured over and over again into my ear until I stopped with the never-ending sobs. Okay I guess never-ending isn't quite the word, seeing as how they just ended…

"Do you always get this emotional when someone dies?" He grinned softly down at me.

"Oh this is nothing. You should have seen me when Matthew died in Downton Abbey. Inconsolable." The tears made my voice heavy, but I nuzzled into Jace's neck. He kicked off his boots, and slid down so we were lying on the bed. He kissed my flushed cheeks lightly.

"My little melodramatic girlfriend" He smirked. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I slapped at his chest playfully.

"Fine then I get to name you."

"Shoot."

"Uh, my golden prima donna boyfriend, no wait, boy toy." I giggled at his scoff. He snuggled closer to me, wrapping the blanket around the two of us.

"Clary, will your mom be mad if she finds us canoodling in your room?"

"Oh yeah she'll probably have Luke pull your teeth out and then cut off that luscious hair of yours." He gulped.

"No she won't." He tried to play it off but I heard that gulp and hint of wariness in his voice.

"And I'm the melodramatic one?" I laughed lightly. I scooted up a bit farther so I was eye to eye with him.

"I love you." He muttered. My breath caught in my throat.

**Bum bum BUM! I know not a long chapter, but… I had to end it there. I could not help it! Any who I'm sorry I didn't update last night but my sister got mad at me so I had to avert her the rest of the night, which meant I hid in my bedroom until I went to bed. I'm a nerd so when it comes to the **_**Fight or Flight **_**instinct I fly as fast as my little wings can go. I shall start to write a long chapter tomorrow and will have it up by Wednesday night. Thanks for all the reviews too, they mean the world to me, and a big thanks to the favoriters and followers, literally every day that number goes up! I shall return to you later I have a date with an amazing movie and the hottest of hot guys (Pague Perry from the movie The Covenant)!**

**So Ciao!**

**-Emma**


	19. Chapter 19

Love To

Chapter 19:

I blinked at him. What in the hell was I supposed to say that? _I love you too obviously_. That little voice chanted in my head. I was going to say it too, but my throat was swollen shut. I gulped trying to clear it. He sat up, looking hurt. I looked at him as he stiffly slid back on his boots and left. Then it was all flashing by me. I was sitting on my bed staring at the door and then I was on the front steps, Jace walking to the demon bike Magnus had given him. His hands were clenched into fists, but he wasn't looking at me and the engine of the bike revved and he was gone.

"Jace!" I yelled after him but he was out of ear shot. _Shit, shit, shit! Why must you be so stupid Clary? Now he'll never talk to you and you'll be alone forever._ The tears rolled down my face. The voice was right, I had let him get away and he'd never forgive me.

* * *

The next morning I told my mom I felt like throwing up and she had allowed me to stay home.

"Clary, are you sure you'll be alright? I can always tell the buyers that I can't make it." Her eyebrows knit together.

"I'll be fine Mom. I have the number of the gallery and if I need anything, I'll call Luke or Dorothea." I tried to make my voice sound tired and it must have worked because Mom left about five minutes later. I fell asleep, dreaming of those gold eyes and hair. I awoke with a small start, but couldn't remember what had freaked me out. I snatched up my phone. Missed calls from Magnus, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Maia. The first lights of twilight were starting to creep through my window. Where were Mom and Luke? They should be here.

* * *

My muscles ached as I stood, my eyes swollen with tears. I stumbled out of the room and to the kitchen. A note sat on the counter and I peered at it.

_**Clary,**_

_**Came home to see if you wanted to go out to eat with Luke and me but you were asleep so I didn't wake you. We will be home around 8 because we have to get groceries. Love you!**_

_**-Mom**_

Ho hums. What to do for two hours? I tried to take a deep breath and clear my fogged head. It didn't do very well, so I went to the living room window and threw it open. I breathed in the cool October air and the haze cleared slightly. I went back to my room, dressing and putting on a coat and then went outside to the sidewalk. The place where I had stupidly stared after Jace after he professed his love for me. _Stupid, stupid Clary. _The voice said it over and over as I walked the streets. The sun was leaving quickly and I had just made it to the little park a few blocks away from the house.

I sat in one of the swings, dragging my feet through the sand as I thought of Jace. The tears started to form again and I tried to blink them away. The tears distracted me only for a moment, but that's all it took for the Ravener demon to leap on to my back, pinning me to the ground while its gravelly voice shook through me. I tried to scream, but I had lost my breath.

"_The Masters want the girl. Bring the girl to them they say and now I have the yummy girl." _It hissed next to my ear. I let out a little puff of air. My head was spinning at the lack of air. And then the weight was gone. I lay in the sand on my belly, eyes closed. I heard the demon shriek and sizzle and the grunting of my hero. I rolled over on to my shoulder, staring at the figure that stood above me. _Jace._

"By the Angel Clarissa! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He held a hand down to me and even though his voice dripped with false annoyance I could hear the hint of panic buried within. I reached up to grip his hand and then had a quick little idea. I pulled with all the force I could muster and it was just enough to make him fall on top of me. I heard his breath catch and his heart hit his rib cage.

I pulled his head down, meeting his mouth with mine. My eyes fluttered closed as my lips worked against his and moments later his worked right back. We kissed until my lungs screamed for mercy and I released him with a sharp gasp.

"I love you too." I whispered. The little amount of light from the street lamps hardly illuminated his face but just enough that I could see a bewildered smile cross his face. But then it grew a bit serious.

"Why didn't you say that last night? I've been moping around all day thinking you hate me and then I don't see you at school which just adds fire to the thought that you do hate me. So then I go to your house to talk to you and see you leaving. I followed not to closely behind you and when I saw you cry I hated myself and then that demon attacked and I had to get to you even if I thought you hated me." He let out in a little puff.

"Jace I was going to say it last night but I froze and then you left. I'd never hate you, don't you know that? Especially when you admit your love to me." A smile quirked at his lips.

"Oh Clary, I'm a hopeless sexy fool." He sighed audibly.

I laughed and his smiled brightened. "You may be, but you're my hopeless sexy fool." I giggled pressing my lips to his again. My arm stung a little and I looked down to the wound on my arm.

"Shit!" I gasped and his eyes followed mine to the sting.

"Dido." He gulped shifting his gaze up to mine but I was already falling in to his shoulder. The universe was really against our happy moments.

* * *

**Hello Peoples!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Again I would love to point out that they mean the WORLD to me and whenever I see a new one my heart grows a size larger (I have the same condition as the Grinch). Sorry it's not extra emely long but all of my teachers had the same great idea of scheduling all the Quarter tests tomorrow, soooo, I have about six or seven tests tomorrow that I have to study for. Lord have mercy on me! Thank you guys again for reviewing, following, and favoriting! And like the chapters before this one, I ask you to please review again. :-) **

**Toddles! – Emma**

**P.S. Read the Infernal Devices if you have not. They ARE AMZING! I cried last night after I read the third books epilogue :')**


	20. Chapter 20

Love To

Chapter 20:

I was floating. Suspended in that limbo of dreams. I wasn't dreaming, yet I wasn't conscious. I could somewhat graze both but couldn't reach them. I could hear people talking around me, but only little hums. I could see the vibrant colors of dreams flash in my peripheral vision. Okay Clary pull one way or the other. If only someone would flipping help me by splashing me with cold water. Finally I felt my senses start to return. My lids were heavy as were the rest my limbs. The first thing to come back was my hearing.

"Have you ever seen a duck? Those vicious little eyes and that beak!" Jace, what a weirdo.

"Yes I have actually. This psychological fear of ducks must run in the family." Magnus sighed.

"Wait you knew my family?"

"Yes, I was very good friends with William Herondale in fact and his father Edmund. I pseudo knew Will's son James. He wasn't very kind, then again he was in love with a bitch so can't really blame the guy. In fact you've also received their arrogance. Well not James's, Tessa did well raising him." I could hear the smile in Magnus's voice.

I dragged my eyes open and took in the Infirmary. My mom and Luke stood a bit away, bent together talking in low voices. I wonder who told them. Jace and Magnus were on my right still continuing with their little conversation.

"Well," my voice hoarse, "your girlfriend is lying on her deathbed and you're arguing about ducks and ancestry. Great." All four spin towards me. My mom and Luke look worried but relief flashes over their faces. Jace just gapes at me and Magnus just beams down on me. I try to move up on to my elbows but a sharp pain makes me fall back on to the pillow.

"Oh Clary, are you alright?" My mother flutters over to me, her hands prodding away.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine." I sigh and Jace helps me up to sitting position.

"What happened? Jace said you were attacked by a Ravener. Did it say anything?" Luke sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well…" I gulped. I had to tell them sometime about Valentine and Jonathan and I guess now was better than later.

"A while ago I got a note, from Jonathan." My mom's face paled. I wrapped my hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. " And then he came to the house, but Jace kind of fought him off." She sucked in through her teeth. I swallowed," The Ravener told me that the Masters wanted me and I can only guess who they are." I'm pretty sure she wasn't breathing. Then again I wouldn't be breathing either if my daughter told me that my psycho ex-husband and demonic son were trying to get to her. Luke, like always, saved the day.

"Don't worry sweet heart we won't let them get to you." Luke reached over and grabbed my other hand.

"Maybe you should just let them. They're not going to leave us alone until they have me or I'm dead." I regretted the words right away, because Jace and my mom were on their feet scolding me for saying such a thing. Magnus stood pondering the thought.

"Well, maybe Clary isn't crazy."

"What?!" Jace snapped.

"We could devise some kind of plan to get her in with them and then destroy them from the inside."

"Oh like Trojan Horsing them?" I smiled.

"Sure." Magnus laughed.

"I don't like it." Jace said flat out.

"Well you don't have to like it. It's up to Clary." Magnus looked at me, his gleaming cat eyes staring me down.

"I'm down. Let's kick some Evil BUTT!"

"Absolutely not." My mother stomped her foot.

"Mom, I won't get hurt. Please we need to stop them now when we have the chance and it seems Magnus is the only one with a plan." My mom's jaw was grinding away. I looked to Luke in hopes for a bit of back up.

"I'm sorry Clary, but they're dangerous. I don't want to see you go in alone." He looked exhausted.

"Fine." I tried to look defeated but I only did it for their sake. Magnus was right. This is my decision. They want me and if this plan helps the people I love stay safe then I'll do whatever I can. They bought it but I don't know about Jace.

"Do you want to go home?" Mom looked down, her hair falling in her face.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed, kicking the blankets away and stood. I wobbled a little, feeling light-headed. Luke caught me before I fell on my face. His arm slipped under my legs and behind my back. I didn't try to struggle. Even though I had been out for lord knows how long, I was exhausted. I looked over Luke's shoulder at Jace who stood still by the side of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Love you_, I mouthed and a hint of a grin twinged on his lips.

* * *

Jace's POV

She peeked over Luke's shoulder and mouthed the words I felt for the little redhead. After the doors for the Infirmary closed I turned to Magnus.

"She's not going to do it." I glared, trying to look menacing. His hands came up in a little surrender.

"Hey, I'm not the one to convince. She is, and by the looks of things she's got her brain set on the idea." He smirked.

"But you were the one to root the idea in her head! Can't you talk her out of it?" I knew the answer but a man can only hope that his girlfriend will decide against the death mission for him.

"Again, this is on Clary. Don't try to convince me. Convince her." He pointed to the door that Clary had just left through.

"You're not HELPING!" I stormed out. New plan, get Clary to end her suicidal ideas.

* * *

**So my dears seeing as I have a slim chance to update this weekend(not that I don't love you guys) but I wanted to update tonight for you guys. There's a possibility for Saturday that I may be able to whip something up but I don't know. Tomorrow I will be indulging in the newest episode of American Horror Story (LOVE THE SHOW! Can't believe they have Kathy Bates on there, then again they also have Spock) and shopping. And Sunday I'm going to Les Miserables, yay!, and Bon Jovi! But I plan on staying home on Monday so I may just right and EXTRA LONG chapter ;)**

**Thank you so much to the reviewers! And of course to the favoriters and followers! But I do ask that you drop a review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**(Heart)- Emma**


	21. Chapter 21

Love To

Chapter 21:

I lay in bed, still in pajamas. Under no circumstance was I a loud to leave the house. Heck I was hardly able to leave my room! The parental controls were up and my life was sucking to the max. According to my mother I was too weak to go anywhere. What does she know? Okay, harsh I know, but the woman won't let me see anyone! Not Alec, Isabelle, or even Simon, and especially not Jace. Apparently he has been the cause of my poor decisions lately. I wonder if Mom can read my mind, because I think she knows that Jace and I have been very close to sleeping together, and I don't mean the good sleeping together, because everyone knows we've done that. But that's just one of the many theories. For all I know she has a camera planted in my eye. Hell, I have spidey senses as another theory!

Okay I know my mom is not Spiderman, but due to her wandering mind of the late night activities of me and Jace, I am now tucked into bed watching the Lion King. Note to self, don't watch while trying to not think about Jace and his golden qualities. I am literally thinking to myself how Jace's eyes match Simba's fur. Oh God, sappy Clary's back! Die lovesick Clary, DIE! What the heck can I do? Melodramatic Clary rages on and on then there's a crackling and the smell of smoke. A neatly folded up letter lands on my pillow. MB is the watermark. Three guesses who it's from. The parchment is rough under my fingers and it sends a little shiver through me.

_**My Darling Clary,**_

_**The plan consists of five fairly simple steps.**_

_**Get you kidnapped.**_

_**Learn the plans of your relatives.**_

_**Contact me to send the Clave.**_

_**Imprison your father and brother**_

_**Live happily ever after with your black hair blue-eyed beau.**_

_**And I hate to tell you this but…that last step is for me.**_

_**Love Magnus**_

What to do? How to do it? And when to do it? My mom's radio was turned up, blaring the Beatles throughout the apartment. The sink was sputtering water in the kitchen. If only I could go talk to her. But I can't. I can't talk to her. I can't talk about it to anyone. Who could I tell? Mom would stab repeatedly with a spoon until I died. Luke would tell Mom. Jace, like Mom would kill me. Alec would tell Jace. Isabelle was a possibility. Then it hit me. Simon! Duh! I was literally just thinking of the kid but it was overrun by my evil anxiety jam-packed thoughts.

Mom wouldn't care if Simon came here and it's not like her house arrest rules apply to him anyways. He is like my brother! Okay, bad way of putting it. He is nothing like my brother. He's like my pancake. They say blood is thicker than water, but maple syrup is thicker than blood therefore pancakes are stronger than family. Well that's not really what I'm trying to say but you see my point.

**Me: SOC(Save our Clary) I'm dying!**

**Simon: You know, lately, that can't be taken too lightly.**

**Me: Don't get snooty w/ me!**

**Simon: Snooty?**

**Me: Snotty!**

**Simon: Snotty?**

**Me: Humph.**

**Simon: So what is causing your death?**

**Me: Boredom!**

**Simon: Maybe then…**

**Me: Pwease! I weally need to talk to my best fwiend!:( **

And for dramatic effect I sent a picture of me pouting with wide eyes.

**Simon: Fine.**

A whopping twenty minutes later he was letting himself into my room.

"So what's your deal?"

"Your virtue." He chokes and I laugh at his facial expression.

"Funny Fray…" He rolls on to the bed.

"Hey, if you and Izzy get together it won't ever be a topic of discussion."

"Well shall we even things out and talk of yours?" I reach for the note and hand it to him, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"So this is the real topic of conversation?" His eyebrows scrunch together.

"Yep"

"And you plan on doing this?"

"Yep"

"And what do you need me for?"

"Masculinity and support."

"Hardy har har, that's funnier than sliced bread."

"I'm serious."

"Why don't you ask Loverboy?"

"He's against the idea."

"He really doesn't know Clarissa Fray does he?"

"I guess not."

* * *

My eyes open to my dark bedroom. Simon left a little bit after our conversation, on the grounds that my mother was stomping around the apartment yelling at her painting. Judging by the lack of sound on the other side of the door no one's awake. And then, _ping!_ My nerves were jumping, my eyes were wide. I rolled over and then…._PING! _Where was it coming from?

_PING! _The window. I sat up, my heart pounding. I crawled to the edge of the bed. I stared at the glass and then pale hair rose from the shadows. A scream leapt in my throat. Jonathan! I was frozen on the bed. My fingers curled, gripping to the blanket. I was crouched but I knew the face could see me. Then there was a glint of gold. Not Jonathan, but Jace! Oh thank the Lord!

"Clary let me in. It's freezing out here!" His voice was muffled but it warmed my frozen blood and made me unclench my fingers. I threw myself off the bed. The window rattled quietly as it opened and Jace slipped in and shut it once it was up. I gripped on to his shirt and nuzzled into his chest.

"Holy crap you dum-dum! You freaked the shit out of me!" I slapped at his chest, but one hand was still gripping on to him for dear life. He chuckled lightly, his breath stirring my hair. He pulled my face closer to his and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh but you love me." He smirked.

"Sadly, I do." He dropped a hand away from my face and placed it on his heart in mock hurt.

"How you make my heart bleed Clarissa!"

"Well that's a shame I didn't want to deal with any deaths tonight. Plus that's what you get when wake me up in the middle of the night and scaring me half to death." He dropped to his knees and hugged my waist.

"May the Angel have mercy on my damned soul!" He cried out.

"Shush! Do you want to wake up Mom and Luke!?" I sat down on the bed and he fell next to me.

"No seeing as how I did come here with a plan." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And what is this plan?"

"To tell you I'm sorry for not siding with you but I stand by my answer and you will not go with them."

"And what is your suggestion on what we do then?"

"Not what we do, I do."

"No Jace! I won't let you!"

"Clary, I'm going to get kidnapped by your father and brother." He stated, his face stern. I huffed off the bed, not even caring to turn back to him as he whispered my name behind me. I shut and locked the bathroom door. I grabbed a piece of my mom's Aha! moment paper from the counter of the sink and a pen.

**Magnus,**

**Change of plan. We must do this AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Jace has this brilliant idea of going instead of me. We are doing this tomorrow night. Get ready.**

**Love, Clary**

I signed the Mark on the bottom and the paper flickered away. The bathroom door opened with a click. Jace stood with his steele in hand and stared down at me.

"Clary, please don't be upset."

**And that is that! I know it is not as long as you wanted but I wrote it in a notebook and I wrote six pages so I thought it would be way longer! Oh my gosh, Les Miserables was amazing! The movie is great but watching it on stage was even better! Except I did miss Sacha Baron Cohen and Helena Bonhem Carter, they're so hilarious! And Jon was amazing! Any who I wanted to mention I kind of adapt to the style of writing the book I'm reading is and right now I'm reading Speak and so some sentences are sometimes very short.**

**Later Gators- Emma**


	22. Chapter 22

Love To

Chapter 22:

"Clary I know you're against the idea, but it would be better if I went than if you did." He sighed, sliding to the ground of the bathroom.

"Against the idea? Lucky for you Jace Herondale, my parents are asleep in the next room, because if they weren't I'd be screaming my head off and trying to strangle you." My voice sounded so dark and menacing. He clutched at my hand but it was limp, not returning the pressure of his.

"Clary, it's better me than you." He muttered.

"When are you planning to go?" My voice was rough but the dark menacing feeling was gone.

"Next week." He gave a little shrug.

"Oh, I see." I leaned against his shoulder.

"Should we go back to your room? Not that I mind the new change of scenery, but if your mom or Luke were to wake up for a potty break they'd be in for quite a shock." He smirked down and I noticed I was practically on top of him. When did that happen?

"Yeah probably." He stood, offering me his hand. "Well I will anyways, you, on the other hand, are going home." I pushed him to the door.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Because I need to get some sleep." I huffed opening the door up for him. I kissed him sweetly on the mouth and his hands slid down my back.

"Okay studmuffin, time's up." I smiled pushing him out the door.

"FINE!" He pulled himself to the stairs. "Nighty night." He wiggled his fingers at me but didn't turn around to look at me. I shut the door quietly and returned to my room. Would I need to pack for this trip? Ha, trip, it was anything but that. Well a steele was obviously needed, but how to conceal it? My father and brother would obviously search me. Then an idea hit me. My mother had shown me the trick a long time ago. I took out a piece sketch paper and my little pencil box from kindergarten that I still used. I drew the runes lightly on the paper and slipped my steel into the pencil box and placed the box in the paper. I mean I literally put it in the paper. My mom were the only known people who could do the little trick. I slid the paper in with the rest of my sketch book and laid it in my little neon green backpack. I grabbed my tooth brush, a brush, a pair of fuzzy pajamas and three t-shirts and two pairs of jeans. I fell back on my bed, the air in my lungs came out in a whoosh. I lay there staring at the ceiling, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

* * *

"_Clary what are you doing?" The angel voice rasped in my ear. He held me from behind. His hands clasped and held down my own as they struggled to get out of his iron fingers. Gasping for air even though we were on dry ground. He holds on to my face, he looks down on me with golden eyes._

"_Clary what's the matter?"_

"_Jace…" I choke out and then I'm in the dark waters that slosh around my dreams._

* * *

"_Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary." _ My hands flew up, knocking my mother back a few steps.

"Clary, what the hell?" She stared at me in bewilderment.

"Mom, uh, what do you want?" I tried to sit up a little more.

"I wanted to wake you up for school, but when I came in you were thrashing around."

"Oh, sorry. Bad dream I guess." I threw the blankets off and my mom left with an exasperated sigh. Today was the day I was going to be kidnapped by my demonic brother and insane father, oh the joy. I mean many girls have psychotic siblings. In fact Maia told me about her brother and from what I've heard he is (well was) a sick son of a biscuit. He died a while ago. Who'd want to meet a guy who threatened to kill his sister? I know many who do I mean just the other day Alec threatened to shoot Isabelle. But Daniel was serious. He'd pinch her in places where the bruises wouldn't show, he switched her shampoo out for bleach once, and he broke her arm. Sick, right?

I pulled on a pair of jeans, some rock band t-shirt, and my boots. I threw on a hoodie and pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I wasn't nervous, not really. I dropped into my swivel chair and started up on the apology note.

First Jace.

_**Jace,**_

_**I know you'll be furious when you find out I've gone and more so when you find out where. I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself for me. I wouldn't have allowed you to come with me either. My father and brother are sadistic pain-loving men**_ _**and to assure my cooperation, probably would torture you until I pleaded for your death. Magnus will give more information when I can get it to him. Stay safe, please. And do NOT come looking for me until Magnus says so.**_

_**I love you, **_

_**Clary**_

And now Mom and Luke.

_**Mom and Luke,**_

_** Oh how I see it now, Mom grinding her jaw and Luke paling. I love you both and you know that. I know you don't agree with me that I should follow through with Magnus's plan, but it's my life and my decision. I'm going to find Valentine and Jonathan, and I will somehow keep in touch with Magnus. He will update you as soon as I contact him and I urge you not to worry. Again, I love you both and I will see you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Clary**_

There was a knock at my door. "Clary, Simon is here." Luke's voice was muffled. I folded up the letters and sat them on the pillow. I grabbed my bag and went out of my room, missing it already.

Mom and Luke were cuddled on the sofa. Their legs intertwined. She was reading some book about Andy Warhol and Luke was flipping through the channels. I ran over to them, squeezed them tightly to my small frame and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Love you!" I shouted as I pounded out of the apartment before the tears that prickled my eyes spilled over. I slid into Simon's car without looking at him and he shifted into gear, grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Instead of going to the school we went the opposite direction, towards Magnus's apartment. A few loose tears rolled down my cheek and I wiped them away with the hand that wasn't in Simon's.

"Clary, it'll be okay." He smiled over at me but even I knew he was lying. I had to do this though. I had to. The car pulled up to Magnus's and he helped me out of the car and gripped my elbow as we went upstairs. I knocked once and the door flew open.

"Are we ready to go then?" Magnus gave me a supportive smile and I nodded, scared that if I said anything I would cry.

* * *

**Don't you just feel bad for Clary? I hope I kind of gave you a reason as to why Jace can't go with Clary, I mean if you've read City of Ashes (and I'm hoping you have) you see why I can't hand him over to them so easily. I mean do you know what he did to Maia and Simon in CoA? Any who I hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think and I want to give a huge THANK YOU! to nkiing, rats xp, acompletenerd, , SwanQueen4055, zoey5211, Dl9571, HP-TMI-TS and all the others who are reading and have reviewed recently. It means so much! **

**XOXO- Emma **


	23. Chapter 23

Love To

Chapter 23:

Magnus briefs me on the plan of how to get kidnapped. He used a tracking spell on blade that Jace had used to fend off Jonathan. It was still crusted with blood, not Jace's, but Jonathan's. It takes only a few moments and he's done.

"They're in Manhattan. Not exactly lying low…" He smirks to himself but not with his warm sense of humor but with cold bitterness.

"Where in Manhattan?" Because Manhattan narrows it down a whole freaking lot.

"It's your father, where do you think? He's at the damn Plaza; where else would he hide his high and mighty self?"

"Oh my gosh Clary! If you stay there with them you could be like the red head, sixteen year old Eloise!" He laughed at his own little joke. It made me smile. Oh Eloise, that fearless little six year old. When I was younger, she was my idol. I begged my mom for a pug or a turtle but she frowned and said I was "too young". For my tenth birthday my mom and Luke took me and Simon on the Eloise tour. One of the greatest days of my life.

"Let's just get this over with." I tried to relax.

"Are sure you're ready to this?" Magnus's eyebrows knit together.

"If I don't do it, then Jace will. Let's open the portal." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Clary it's the middle of the day. Do you think that you can just portal to a hotel and not have anyone see you?"

"So how do I get there?"

"I'm having a limo take you." He flicked the curtain at his window and peered down to the street. "Speak of the Devil…" He sighed, turned back to me and Simon, smiled and led me downstairs.

"Can Simon come with?" I clutched at Simon's hand.

"I'm afraid not hon. You have to do this. Here" He stopped in front of the door and pulled out a little ring box.

"Are you really proposing at a time like this?" I stared down at the little velvet square, my mouth gaping.

"No it's a communication ring. The Fae actually have rings that communicate between the two wearers. These are modeled after them. I have one and you have one." He placed the ring on my palm.

"Will they know what it is?" I slipped the ring on.

"No, it doesn't look like the original Faerie ring, but it works the same way. I blinged it up so it looks a little more fashionable." I looked down at it and in the center around a little diamond were three emeralds and three sapphires.

"It's gorgeous!" I smiled; the ring gave a little reassurance. The limo honked and I slung the bag over my shoulder, hugged my two best friends and descended into the street.

* * *

The cold October air stung at my cheeks and hands. I wrung my fingers around to keep them warm as I approached the front doors. The building was massive, and I'm not just saying this because I'm tiny, I'm being serious. It was ENORMOUS! A guy in front of the door opened it as I walked closer. The lobby was toasty and guests were flocking around. Little children were running around, holding onto their parent's ankles in a humorous game of tag. I walked over to the huge front desk and a kind looking young man smiled down at me.

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Hi, uh, I'm looking for my father. Can you tell me what room he's staying in?" Might as well tell the truth.

"Name?" He wasn't looking at me anymore but typing into the computer.

"Morgenstern." Click, click, and click.

"Yes, he's in room 509." I nodded and headed to the elevator. The ride up was a little cramped, and I had to use my elbows to get out of the tight space. I walked down the halls finally finding room 509. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. It swung open and there stood Jonathan still in pajamas.

"Clary." He smirked but he looked a little surprised.

"Jonathan." I sighed. We stood there in an awkward silence, well awkward for me. His eyes roamed over me. "Well are you going to let me in or not?"

"Please come in, won't you?" He bowed, opening the door wider.

"I take it you're staying?" He smiled, sitting in a plush armchair.

"Well, I figured if I gave you and Valentine what you want you'll leave the ones I love alone." I sat on the couch. The T.V. was flickering some cartoon and I tried to look anywhere but his bottomless eyes.

"So you've decided to join the enemy?" He smirked. "I knew you would. You're not meant to be with those imbeciles. You're meant to be with me."

I bit my tongue. If I tried to ease the bite I'd give away the whole plan.

"So is it difficult to leave all your "friends" behind? Especially that blonde one. He seems like a douche but then again, Fairchild women never had great taste in men."

_Clary ease up, he's just provoking you._ Magnus's voice whispered through my ears. I released a little tension.

"Well Mom seems perfectly happy with Luke and he's nice. Nicer than Valentine anyways." I scoffed. A muscle twitched at his mouth.

"Are you referring to that werewolf? Ha! Once we get him out of the way, Mom will crawl too us on hands and knees and take Father back." Funny, he didn't call Valentine dad. Valentine must be too cool to call dad or daddy.

"Sure, whatever you say." I smiled at the wall in front of me.

"What a spitfire! You should really watch yourself; you could get in trouble with that tongue." Lord only knows what he really means. Well I think Lord checked out on Jonathan a long time ago, more like Lilith only knows what he really means.

"Where's Valentine?" I glanced around the brightly lit room.

"Right here." I jumped out of my skin, my father leaned in next to my ear. His breath stirred my hair.

"Holy Mother in Heaven!" I yipped, spinning to face the man who contributed to my life.

"Not quite Clarissa." He smiled viciously.

**Good chapter? I would like to thank all of my dear reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You guys are the bomb dot com! So I'm thinking next chapter will be Jace and his findings of Clary's disappearance… I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. Not quite sure yet. Last football game (Thank GOD!) sadly it is going to be flipping freezing out there. The Conjuring came out on DVD, really want to buy it! By the way, did any of you used to read the Eloise books, I kid you not they were my favorite as were the movies. Any who drop a little review (hey that kind of rhymes) and I will get on chapter 24 ASAP!**

**Tootle-loo- Emma**


	24. Chapter 24

Love To

Chapter 24: Jace's POV

The school loomed down the road. Clary had been mad with me last night, I hope she had gotten over it today. We pulled in to the littered parking lot and I looked for Simon or Clary's car. No such luck for Jace this morning. Maybe they came with Magnus? Then that little voice in the back of my head, that little voice that seemed to get louder whenever I was thinking of Clary , spoke up.

_Maybe she went to find Jonathan and Valentine?_

_No she wouldn't do that. I convinced her it wasn't safe._

_You also "convinced" her not to go check out that werewolf body. And what happened with that?_

_She wouldn't do this though._

_We'll see._

The voice, though I hate to admit it and will deny it to anyone who asks, was right. Clary had the tendency to not listen. If you looked up stubborn in the dictionary, there would be a picture of her right there. Please tell me she didn't do anything stupid, please. Oh but she did and it was confirmed when school started and she, Simon, and Magnus weren't there. Afterwards I ran to the car, Alec and Isabelle hot on my heels.

"Jace what's going on?" Isabelle panted as we reached the car, it was one thing to sprint to keep up with me but quite another task to do it in heels.

"Clary's missing." I slid in as did the others.

"I'm sure she just wanted to take another sick day, demon poison can do that you know." Alec sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. If Magnus was involved, would Alec know?

"No. I saw her last night and told her that I was going to get kidnapped by her father and brother instead of her to keep her safe. Remember what happened when I told her to stay back when we went to investigate that werewolf?" They both nodded. They weren't as surprised as I was. Isabelle had been hanging around Simon quite a bit…OH BY THE ANGEL!

"You two know what she's doing, don't you!?" I yelled and they both flinched. I glared at Alec next to me and through my peripheral vision I saw Isabelle nod.

"Yes, she went." The betrayal set in. I stayed quiet.

"Jace, Clary doesn't know we know and—." I held my hand up to Isabelle.

"Shut up Brutus." I seethed into the mirror. I pulled up in front of the house, unbuckled my seatbelt, and slid out of the idling car. I hope it blows up while I'm gone you backstabbing bastards. I hopped up the steps, Dorothea's curtains flicked open, but when I entered she didn't open her door. I ran to Clary's door, my heart pounding. Please don't be gone. I knock and Jocelyn opened the door smiling when she saw me. Her hair was only a few shades darker than Clary's but it still made me think of Clary as did her eyes. Her hair was twisted back into a bun, paintbrushes stuck through it. She wore paint stained clothes and had chalk smudged on her face.

"Hi Jace! Clary's not home yet, you can come in and wait if you like." She opened the door wider.

"That's the thing Mrs. Garroway, (**A/N Technically Jocelyn and Luke are married so she is no longer Ms. Fray.)** Clary isn't coming back." I tried to keep my voice even, but when her face started to morph into shock, sadness, and pure horror, I felt my own twitch with sympathy. She grabbed my arms.

"Has something happened to Clary?" She was panicking.

"She's not hurt, I don't think she is anyways. She went along with Magnus's plan." It stung saying it out loud. It sounded more like she betrayed us and ran off with the warlock and vampire to help her.

"I should've known! Damn it!" She stomped her foot.

"Mrs. Garroway, we need to search her room, see if she left any clue to where she was." Jocelyn straightened, her hands still clasped around my arms. Her voice was shallow and swollen with the tears that skimmed around her eyelashes.

"Good idea Jace, and please call me Jocelyn." She tried to give me a small smile but turned back to the hallway and led me down the hallway to Clary's room. My eyes zoned in immediately on the pieces of paper folded and pushed under the pillow.

"Mrs.…Jocelyn over there, under the pillow." I pointed and she floated over to the bed with such grace and silence she could be a Silent Brother. She held one out to me and held the other to her chest. I read the note addressed to me. Was she crazy? After all this is done I am taking that woman to a shrink. Jocelyn's face, when I looked up, was overflowing with tears and sadness.

"He'll hurt my poor baby…he'll hurt her…" She muttered and fell to the bed. I ran over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Valentine won't hurt her. He's her father." Jocelyn scoffed.

"Not Valentine, I mean Jonathan. Valentine has never really been a father to Clary anyways. He wouldn't care, but he would care a bit more than Jonathan." I swallowed the lump in my throat, my stomach was a hunk of ice that was frosting over the rest of my internal organs.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Jonathan isn't human. He's evil and doesn't feel the way we feel." She stopped to suck back a sob. "When I was pregnant with him, Valentine was trying these strange rituals like raising demons and angels. I didn't know what he was really doing until I had Jonathan. He…he poisoned my food and drink with demon blood." She let out another broken sob and then sucked in sharply through her teeth.

"He turned Jonathan into a demon?" My eyes were wide and unblinking. She nodded.

"But how? He's the offspring of two Nephilim, shouldn't your runes have killed him in childbirth?"

"No that only happens when one parent is a demon and the other is Nephilim and even then there has been a case of a Nephilim and demon having a living child. She was Unmarked of course so the runes didn't kill her. But yes to answer your question, Jonathan is a dark Shadowhunter, half Nephilim half demon. He doesn't feel like we do. The only human thing about him is his physical appearance, everything else is malevolent and evil. I knew I should've killed him when I saw those ungodly black eyes. But I couldn't, he was a baby, an innocent looking blonde baby boy. If you didn't look in his eyes that's what you saw."

I sat there frozen. Jocelyn was squeezing my hand while tears trickled down her face. We sat like that until Luke came home and he hugged Jocelyn asking what was wrong and she had replied with three simple words, but those three words still haunt me even after I left.

"I told him." And she had. I now knew what I was up against and that he held something that was most precious to me. I will get Clary back and kill that demon bastard that did so much harm to her family.

**Bum, bum, BUMMM! Good? Bad? What did you think? Jace knows now! :0 gasp! He's pretty bitchin when he's in revenge mode right? Any who thank you to my very loyal reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys are great, I mean it! Maybe I'll update again tonight… By the way that case with the unmarked Nephilim and demon was Tessa Gray's. Oh and I forgot to say this on the last chapter, the Fairchild women have great taste in men (excluding Valentine) i.e. Luke, Jace, Simon(? does he count?) and going back a bit farther, Henry:) Gotta love Henry. I hope they have one of the Weasley boys from HP play him in the movie. I could definitely see Fred or Ron playing Henry, more so Fred. Okay geek freak over. **

**:) Bye!- Emma**


	25. Chapter 25

Love To

Chapter 25:

It smells like lilac, and these sheets are way too soft to be mine. Someone was lying next to me. It was a boy, obviously. I curled an arm around him thinking it was Jace.

"A tad forward don't you think Clarissa?" A voice rasped in my ear. A voice that was not Jace's.

What happened? Oh yeah my father scared the crap out of me and as I was slowly backing away from the maniac, I lost my footing and hit my head. No concussion I heard him say. He was gone now. But Jonathan was not. I groaned, and rolled over. My brother. My demonic older brother.

I remembered back when I was about ten. They had found me at my school. Valentine had walked in and asked to see me. I remembered the intercom crackling and the principal's secretary asking Mrs. James to send me to the doors. That's how freaking easy it was. I had skipped out, bag slapping my shoulders, thinking when the secretary said my father she meant Luke. He was my father anyways. Then I was pulled into the long shiny limo. And when I said pulled I mean I was picked up like a sack of potatoes and thrown into the car. My mother had told me who he was and who Jonathan was, but not full detail, just a little story of them being me my father and brother and a family picture of the three before she had gotten pregnant. Everyone thought Valentine and Jonathan were dead, but Mom knew they weren't. So there I sat, in the limo, Valentine's cold smile and Jonathan's creepy smirk plastered to my face.

I bit my lip trying to push the tears away. Even though he had willingly left me at Central Park about an hour later, it was a very disturbing experience. My eyes fluttered open, the room was glowing with the setting sun. Jonathan loomed over me, his fingers touching my face. I tried not to cringe. He can't know.

"Good evening Clary." He smiled, it dripped fake warmth.

"What time is it?" I sat up pushing my palms into my eyes.

"About 5:30."

"Where's Valentine?"

"He had to step out and take care of a bit of business. Get dressed." He nodded to the bathroom door.

"Why?"

"We aren't going to stay cooped up in this room all night. We are going to dinner and then sightseeing." He stood, rolling the muscles in his back.

"I don't have anything fancy…"

"Doesn't matter, just brush out that rats nest." He pointed to my head. I scowled and turned to the bathroom. I locked the door and went to the mirror. I grabbed a brush and yanked through my hair, I started to run the bathroom sink and then spoke to Magnus.

_What's going on at home?_

_Oh Jocelyn and Jace are holding me at gunpoint. Oh boy Clary, they're pissed. With a capitol P._

_Let me talk to them._

_What?! Clary, are you psycho? Oh my God they're rubbing off on you!_

_Just please._

_Who do you want first?_

_Mom_

Dead line for a second or two.

_Clarissa Adele Fray, where are you!? Do you have any idea the trouble you're in?_

_Mom, I love you, and I love Luke. But you have to let me do this. Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just be thankful you took me to those self-defense lessons. _

_Clary, just come home, please._

_I can't Mom. I love you guys so much but I'm doing this for you guys. Please, give the ring to Jace so I can talk to him._

_Clary, I love you._

_I love you too._

Dead line again.

_CLARISSA! WHAT IN RAZIEL'S GLORIOUS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?_

_Oh, you're mad. I think you just blew my brain's eardrums…_

_YES I'M MAD! I THINK I FINALLY TALK SENSE INTO YOU AND YOU RUN OFF ON SOME SUICIDE MISSION! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?_

_You made it very clear last night that it was either you or me Jace. I chose me. I refuse to let him hurt you. Did you read my note?_

_Yes…_

_Then you didn't do it very well. Read it again._

_Come back. Please Clary, for me._

_I'll be back I promise. Within a few days, I promise. I love you. You know that, right?_

_Yes. I love you too. And if you don't come back I'll personally kick your ass._

_Funny, funny. I love you, now give the ring back to Magnus._

_I love you too._

Dead line.

_Okay dear get out there and rock the doubt of those maniacs heads._

I stared at my face. The tears were pooling up again, but I burned them away by looking at the light. After I was convinced they were gone, I left the bathroom. Jonathan was pulling on his coat and handed me mine.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had to fix my make-up."

"You're not wearing make-up."

"Exactly." I winked. We left the room and rode down to the lobby in silence.

"So where are we going?" I broke the silence.

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"You'll see." He smirked at me through the reflection on the elevators door.

* * *

Jace's POV

I gingerly gave the ring over to Magnus. She sounded okay, but I missed her. She had told me she loved me and I was still selfishly begging the Angel to send her back. I asked him to at least put a bit of sense into that little things head! Jocelyn had stopped crying, but her face was pale. She felt the same way I did. I missed Clary. When she was ready I'd be the first one there to save her. I'd personally ram a seraph blade through his chest. I dropped onto Magnus's sofa and Alec sat down next to me.

"Jace, she'll be okay. I promise."

"Swear on the Angel Alec."

"What?"

"If you're going to promise at least swear on the Angel's name, maybe then I'll believe it." I stared out the window on to the black street below.

**See that's how much I love you guys:)! And I am dedicating this chapter to TheDauntlessNephilimTribute…she's pretty awesome from what I've gathered:) Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of sad, but I can swear on the Angel that Clary will be okay, maybe a little bruised and banged up but very much alive. I also wanted to tell you guys how amazing you are to write these reviews and to follow and/or favorite this story. You guys are awesome.**

**Hadi wakati mwingine- Emma (ooh I feel so cool I just spoke/typed Swahili) **


	26. Chapter 26

Love To

Chapter 26:

I ran up the stairs. They clunked against my shoes but I had to get there before he did. I flicked a glance over my shoulder and saw he was gaining on me. I screamed and pushed my speed. The door was open when I reached the top and I just about keeled over from the lack of oxygen and the horrible burning sensation in my lungs. He was at my side within seconds.

"Beat you." I panted, swiping a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"I let you win." Jonathan smiled down at me. His breathing more even. Damn Shadowhunters and their cardio.

"No, you're just being a sore loser." I teased. The panting continued.

"Here, hold your arms over your head." He grabbed my arms and crossed them over my head. I commanded my nerves that if they flinched they'd be sorry and I hadn't flinched since earlier. My heart rate slowed and my breathing deepened.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked into the hallway of the hotel. We had decided the stairs would be a better way to burn off the carbs than the elevator ride. He walked very close to me and I let out a little shiver.

"Are you cold?" He looked down at me.

"No, hotel hallways give me the creeps." I didn't look at him but I smiled down at my feet. I wasn't going to tell him that he made me uncomfortable. That would just be awkward… Play it cool Clary.

"Why's that?" His strides were shortened to keep pace with mine.

"I woke up one night and couldn't go back to sleep, so I turned on the T.V. and The Shining was on. All in all, Stephen King ruined my childhood." I sighed. Nice cover Clary. I mentally patted myself on the shoulder.

_Jace wants to talk to you again._

_I can't. Kind of chatting up my brother at the moment. Plus, I already talked to him four hours ago._

_Clary, he's being very persistent. He's trying to yank it off my finger._

_Tell him that if he doesn't knock it off, I'll let a huge cage full of ducks loose in his room._

_Thanks Clary._

Seriously I may do it. I think after I'm all done with this family espionage thing I'll buy him a few hundred stuff ducks and hide them around his room.

"Clary?" Jonathan looked down on me. I shook my head a little and turned my gaze up to him.

"Yeah? Sorry, daydreaming." I smiled. We were standing outside the room and Jonathan grabbed his room key.

"Won't Valentine wonder where we are?" I asked.

"No, he has his own room. He won't check on us though." He smiled almost to himself. He ushered me into the room.

"Can I ask you something?" I sat on the bed taking off my shoes.

"Sure."

"Why do you stay with him? I know the way he treats you. You shouldn't have had to live through that. Especially by yourself." They flew out of my mouth. My mother always told me that hanging out with Simon would cause the filter between my mind and mouth to diminish. He just stared at me blankly and did the unthinkable. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I didn't hide my eyes and their increase of size.

"You don't understand. He was the only one I had. He was the only thing I knew. I suppose it's love but yet it's not. I don't love him the way I love you Clary." He attempted to smile.

_Clary, he's a demon, he does not love._ Magnus was right. But if it wasn't love then what was it? Then his hand slid up to my face, gripping it tightly. He stared me down with those unending eyes and muttered. His face was so close I could feel his breath across my face, and inner Clary was screaming at me to get the hell out of there.

"Clary, we were meant to be together." And then his lips were on mine. Crashing down, lust not love. GROSS! I tried to push him off, but he was pushing me down on the bed. Then he was off me. Yanked off. I expected Valentine but it was not him, someone else. Four figures were standing around the bed. Three in Shadowhunter gear, and the other in long black robes. Cat eyes sparkled from underneath the hood and I smiled. Magnus. The other three stepped closer and I confirmed what was racing through my head. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec glared down at him. Jace's mouth twitched in disgust.

"Get your grimy hands off my girlfriend!" He growled. Jonathan tried to sit up, but Isabelle's boot was poised at his throat.

"Ha! She was pretty willing though."

"You're sick." I felt as if I wanted to puke.

"Not quite little sis." He grinned.

"Steele." I held my hand out. Isabelle dropped hers into my hand and I yanked Jonathan into sitting position. Jace pulled his head down by his hair so the back of Jonathan's neck was exposed. The rune appeared in my head and the steele swiped the black mark onto his skin. The silent rune. Alec grabbed Jonathan's wrists and held them closer. I locked them with the binding rune and paralyzed his legs also. (**A/N This is the same thing Valentine did to Clary in CoG.) **He smiled silently. It sent a shiver through me. Jace and Alec had moved to searching him for any seraph blades or steeles. After they had picked him clean we drew a portal and jumped.

Magnus set up this little cell in his apartment. People could go in but not out. Jonathan glowered at us as we gathered around watching him. No one wanted to take the silent rune off him because not one of us wanted to listen to him talk. My mother, Luke, and Simon were gathered around Magnus's living room. They jumped up and hugged me. I hadn't been gone that long. What was everyone's deal?

**And scene! I kind of got bored without Jace being with Clary so I thought, 'Why not kidnap Jonathan?' And so I did. Mwhahaha! Any suggestions for POV in next chapter? Simon and Izzy maybe or Alec and Magnus, OOO we could even have a Luke and Jocelyn ;). Thank you so much for the reviews especially rats xp…you're just awesome! Sorry I haven't updated for a while…Tis the season for itchy throats and runny noses… And if you didn't like the chapter I'm really sorry, but I need something good to happen today, first I wake up with a sore throat and then I lost my phone. I think it fell in the trash can and at my house we burn our trash and it just so happens my dad picked today to burn the trash. Don't know when I'll update next, seeing as how Thursday is Halloween:) yay!**

**Okay my rant has concluded.**

**Bye!- Emma**

**P.S.- A neighboring town reported that it was moving Halloween to Friday due to the football playoffs. I did not know we were a loud to move national holidays but if we can then I say tomorrow is Christmas. Happy Tuesday!**


	27. Chapter 27

Love To

Chapter 27:

I carried a huge box up the steps of the Institute. Isabelle was hot on my heels, in a tall pair of heels.

"Remind me again what we are doing?" Isabelle puffed.

"Jace doubts my amazing judge of situations, so I'm issuing some payback." I dropped the box so I could open the door. "And this was the only day Alec was free. He had so willingly offered to take him off my hands." I smiled, the door swung open.

"But what are in the boxes?" She set the box on the elevator floor as we climbed in. I flipped the tab open and gazed down at the contents with her. Several stuffed ducks plunged forward but remained in the boxes. Isabelle burst into a fit of giggles.

"He's going to die and then kill you." She breathed out between little spasms of laughter.

"I know, but I thought of this and it was too good to resist." I chuckled. The elevator binged and we drug the contents down the hallway to Jace's room. We piled a few under the sheets, under the pillows, in the drawers of his dresser and bed side table, behind a stack of books, under the bed, and behind the curtains. We moved to his connecting bathroom and dropped a few in the bathtub. We sat back and admired our work.

"Is this how it is to be normal?" Isabelle gave a sad smile. I felt bad for her. I pitied myself all the time. I mean growing up as a mundie is one thing and having the balloon of obliviousness popped over your head after a few years, but then there was being raised up as a Shadowhunter with knives and seraph blades and backflips, never knowing the real experience of a mundane world. I did the unthinkable and hugged Isabelle Lightwood. She went stiff but melted slowly into the hug. After a minute or two she patted my back lightly.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Pizza?"

"I guess we could order some." I heard her smile and caught the last glimpses of it as I faced her.

* * *

Jace and Alec came up with the pizza about twenty minutes later.

"How was training?" I grabbed the pizza and took a piece, devouring every part of it.

"Good, I'm all sweaty though, and even though I know you'd enjoy basking in my masculine scent, but I don't, so I am going to take a shower." He smiled, grabbed a piece and turned out of the kitchen. After I heard him go up the stairs, Isabelle and I burst out laughing. She silenced me quickly and took me upstairs. She ducked into the room next to Jace's and drew a rune on the wall so we could watch Jace. He went into the bathroom and I heard the shower door open and then he screamed. Jace Herondale screamed. He ran out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked shell-shocked. I stifled my giggles as did Isabelle. He took a few deep breaths to recompose himself and headed to the door. Isabelle and I jumped up and all but ran to the hallway. He opened the door and stepped out, still in the towel. I couldn't help stare at his washboard abs and very defined "v".

"Jace are you okay? We heard a scream." Isabelle mocked concern.

"Who the hell put ducks in my bathtub?!" He yelled, glaring at us.

"What do you mean dear?" I gave him an innocent smile. He huffed and went back in to his room, slamming the door.

* * *

Jace had freaked out even more after he found the dresser ducks. We still refused to tell him and he had locked himself in his room, yelling every time he found the other ducks. I stood outside the door and knocked.

"WHAT?!" He swung the door open, saw me, and softened the glare, but hardly. He stood shirtless in front of me.

"Hi," I smiled at him. The glare cracked more. I stared at him with innocent, sweet eyes. He collapsed and grabbed me, yanking me to the bed where we fell. His lips trailed down my neck and I smoothed my hands over his back muscles, feeling them grind against the skin. I bit his lip softly and he let out a moan. I rolled on top of him, feeling his stomach and chest. His fingers gripped my shirt and I lifted it slowly over my head. He slid his fingertips up my sides to my face and pulled me down. Once my lips were glued to his, his fingers slid back down to the clasp of my bra. He hesitated on my lips, as if asking permission and I smiled. He unsnapped the bra and it slid down my arms. He stared at my exposed chest and I blushed at his reaction. Did he regret that? Do my boobs look weird? All these things ran quickly through my head and I reached for the bra. His hands clasped my wrists and I looked down at him in shock.

"Don't. You're beautiful." His eyes were dark, almost black. I slid back down to his lips and my fingers found their way to the button of his jeans.

"Are you sure?" He muttered in my ear and I nodded into his neck.

* * *

_The light danced through the windows of the limo as we drive around Brooklyn. I bit back tears of fear and worry as I wondered if this Valentine would ever take me home. A little boy, the carbon copy of the man, sat staring and smiling. Not a sweet smile but evil and demented._

"_What do you want?" I tried to look into the black eyes._

"_You, my dear, little Clarissa." Valentine smiled._

"_Why?" I gulped._

"_You have very special powers Clarissa, abilities no Shadowhunter possesses. You do know what a Shadowhunter is, don't you?"_

"_Yes." I croaked. "Wh…what kind of power?"_

"_You draw like Joc-like your mother." It sounded as trying to say Mommy's name burnt his tongue like hot chocolate._

"_I'm not very good. But yeah." What does drawing have to do with this._

"_That's all dear." The limo pulled over, the door opened, the boy's evil grin widened and I was ushered out of the car._

I awoke in Jace's arms. A tear slipped down my cheek. He knew. He had known then that I drew runes and not ones that were in the Grey Book. He knew that and so did Jonathan. The Jonathan who sat in Magnus's living room, waiting for me.

**Intense scene? And one of my reviewers had doubted my depth ability:( I'm just teasing:) but now we know what they want her for and the background story. What did you think of that steamy Clace part, and no I don't mean the discovery of the ducks, though ducks are very sexy… Like it? Hate it? Just leave me a review and I'll see what I can do:)! And I must tell you, my cellphone was indeed, incinerated. Buried like a Shadowhunter…the ashes used to make the City of Bones for cellphones, aka Google.**

**Enjoy!- Emma**


	28. Chapter 28

Love To

Chapter 28:

My fingers slid over Jace's stomach. He sighed and pulled me closer.

"Well, this is weird…" Isabelle spoke from the foot of the bed. I jumped out of my skin and pulled the covers up around my chest.

"ISABELLE!" I threw a duck at her face, but she knocked it aside.

"You guys had sex." She stated more than questioned. I saw Jace roll his eyes but I felt the blush creep over my face.

"Uh…no…we….well Jace and I…er…we heard about how healthy sleeping in the nude was and…uh…decided to try it?" I offered. That paragraph of a sentence shredded up the last bit of my dignity. I mean sleeping in the nude, really? Jace snorted beside me.

"Together?" Isabelle looked down on me.

"Oh fuck it! WE HAD SEX! Jace and I had sex! S.E.X.!" I screamed. Jace was shuddering with laughter beside me as was Isabelle.

"Yay! The virgin said it!" Isabelle chuckled.

"Screw off!" I slid out of the bed, ignoring Jace's groping hand and Isabelle's averted glances. Why the hell was she trying to not look at me naked? It's not like we don't have the same parts. I stomped into the bathroom and went straight for the shower. About half way through the shower I heard Jace's bedroom door close and moments later heard the bathroom door open. Jace slid into the shower. This reminds me of the time Maia described her and Jordan's sexual adventures, it was like the reverse of their showers. Oh God! Does that mean I'm Jordan in this relationship? Hell no! If I was anyone in Maia and Jordan's relationship, I was Maia. And now I'm rambling on and on in my mind about one of my best friend's relationships because I don't think it would be very appropriate to talk about Jace in this erm…lighting. I mean last night was amazing and all, but it was dark and now I could see, well, everything! Okay, enough with the dirty thoughts of my boyfriend, then again…we are in a shower… Ha ha get it? Dirty thoughts, shower? He was now kissing me as the water sprinkled down. He moved to my neck with his lingering lips.

"What did Isabelle want?" I breathed, trailing my fingers up his spine.

"Magnus called. Jonathan won't talk, but Max came up with a very good idea." I held him back.

"Max?" I quirked an eyebrow. Ha! I could do it now! The advantages of having a smart-ass boyfriend.

"Yeah, he heard Alec and Isabelle talking about Valentine and how to capture him. Well, he suggests that we set a trap with Jonathan as the bait."

"That's a tad easy, don't you think?" I smiled. Sometimes I wonder why the simplest things were so hard to figure out.

"If you look at it in easy terms. But, if it's Valentine, we know it won't be easy."

"True." I sighed.

* * *

"So you're sure this will work?" I looked down at the thing that is in technical terms "my brother", but to me creepy demonic pervert.

"Why do you doubt my mad skills Clary?" Magnus skidded around the room.

"Do you even know where Valentine is?" Isabelle leaned against the wall.

"Why must you doubt my boyfriend's mad skills?" Alec piped in. I smiled at that. Magnus's confidence was rubbing off, but then it wore off when he realized what he had just done. Jace choked and Isabelle gaped.

"You're gay?!" Jace squealed.

"DUH!" My hand flew to my mouth, clapping it shut. "I mean, what? You're gay?" My voice went up an octave.

"Wait? Clary knew before I did? Ugh! You're such a jerk!" Isabelle growled. "And I confided in you about Simon and this is how you pay me back?" Laughter escaped my lips as the door opened slowly to the bathroom and Simon shuffled out. He had heard…everything.

"AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE!" I screamed, tossing my hands up. Jace looked shocked, and when I say shocked I mean he stood there, eyes wide, wan skin and everything. He let out a few more chokes.

"Uh, maybe I should take Jace into the other room…" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him into one of the spare bedrooms.

"Don't show him your boobs Clary! It won't help his physical and mental state!" Isabelle yelled and I shot her a glare over my shoulder. Lucky for me, Simon was still too enticed with Izzy's words that he didn't hear what she said to me.

I led Jace to the bed and sat him down. I stood in front of him. He just kept staring.

"Jace, are you alright?" His silence was very eerie.

Staring.

"Jace?" I snapped my fingers in his face. "Jace snap out of it." I shook his shoulders. Then I thought of Izzy's words. Would that work? No, that will be the last resort. I did what needed to be done and slapped Jace across the face. His hand went up to his cheek where a red mark was already emerging.

"OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" He squawked.

"I'm pretty sure you died for a second there, so you're welcome." I sighed.

"Because slapping me did a whole lot of good…" His voice dripped with anger and sarcasm.

"Well you are talking, aren't you?" I snipped.

"Wait, why wasn't I talking again?"

"Alec told you he was gay."

"OH! Now I remember." Then he gasped and pointed a finger at me. "I remember!"

"There is a God!" I threw my hands up in mock humor.

"I remember that he said that. And you. You knew! And you didn't tell me!" He was really mad at me?

"Yeah, because that would've played out well, 'Oh hi honey, how was demon hunting? Did you know Alec is gay?'" He glared at me through squinted eyes.

"Okay, seriously? Could you stare at me like you didn't just lick a lemon?" I huffed, folding my arms.

"You still didn't tell me." He growled.

"Are you going to keep complaining about this?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Until I want to stop." He was so stubborn. Fine! He asked for it. I lifted my shirt. His eyes widened.

"And when do you want to stop?" I coaxed.

"Now." He said immediately.

**Sorry about the very drawn out review, got to love school. I would've posted it earlier but I had I-Help and blah blah blah. Any who, I hate to tell you this and I am really sad about this, but the story is coming to a close :'( I know you hate me, I'm a terrible person, etc. I as much of you don't want it to end, but all good things must, right? I have decided I will go to chapter 35 so we have a few more. I will, however, be writing another story and I really would like you guys to check it out. I think you'll like it. I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Seriously though, check out my other story! It's a mix of a bunch of my favorite 90's movies: 10 Things I Hate About You, She's All That, Clueless, Reality Bites, Never Been Kissed, etc. And even a little Perks of Being a Wallflower (the book is from the 90's and that's when it takes place) and the movie is amazing!**

**I really feel horrible but I don't want to end up dragging this story out. I hope you feel my pain, even though you may hate me for a while.**

**Sorry- Emma**

**P.S.- The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones is going to be out on DVD November 19 :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Love To

Chapter 29:

"Alec, if it's any consolation, I only did it for dramatic effect." Jace gave his brother a nervous smile. "And I want you to know I'm cool with the whole…gayness." Alec blushed but a smile quirked at the corners of his lips.

"I'm so happy you're gay! But, I am mad that you didn't tell me earlier. I could've helped you with your dates! Fed you lines through a miniscule Bluetooth thing, dressed you up, given you kissing tips!" I grabbed Isabelle's arms and turned her to face me. I gave her a cold stare and just shook my head trying to make her shut up.

"What? If anyone knows how to please a man it's me!" She yelled.

"Okay we did not need to hear that! Clary, hold her down while I put a silence rune on her." Jace walked over, reaching for his stele.

"No Jace! You touch her and I will hurt you." I glared menacingly. He reluctantly put the stele away. "Okay shall we continue with this plan?" I smiled over at Magnus.

"Well the plan kind of consists of you and your unnatural ability to create runes so we get to have a little art class today." He chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Jace looked confused.

"Clary here can draw new runes. Didn't she tell you?"

"Well I couldn't tell him now could I? Seeing as how I had no damn clue." I threw my hands up in surrender.

"And now you do. So if you'd please?" He ushered me over to the sofa and sat me down where a piece of paper and a pencil sat. He gave me the pencil.

"Now think transformation."

"What?" Was Magnus crazy?

"Just repeat the word in your head as you hold the pencil on the paper."

_Transformation_, _transformation, transformation…_then the pencil moved. I saw the rune without 'seeing' it. After my hand stilled I glanced down on the paper. The rune looked like two ovals and a slash drawn through them.

"Well, how do we know it works?" Isabelle crossed over the room and picked up the paper, examining it.

"Test it." Magnus leaned back.

"On who?" I looked to each person.

"I'll do it." Isabelle smiled. Weird, disturbed child.

"Jace you do it. You're better at marking than I am." I averted his gaze. I didn't want to mess it up and risk hurting Isabelle. He came over, took the paper from Isabelle and then grabbed his stele again. Isabelle stuck out her arm for Jace and he gripped it lightly. The black ink looking design swirled out of the tip. Then it was over and Isabelle morphed down closer to my height. Her hair grew into her scalp, transforming into curls and the hair started to lighten to blonde. Her thighs stretched out as did her legs and her feet shrunk.

"Well isn't it nice to see Marilyn Monroe grace us with her presence. Even if that presence has been dead for a while." Magnus grinned.

"And you knew her, didn't you?" I turned to him and he grinned.

"Yes, but we weren't lovers. She was preferred the president, you know that whole gag." Magnus beamed in remembrance.

"You're such a door knob." I sighed. "So it seems to have worked. Thank you Isabelle!"

"Now what?" Alec spoke from the corner.

"Now we change Jace into Jonathan and Clary gets to play Clary."

"Oh the joy! Why can't I play Jonathan and Jace play Clary?" I pout. Why did I never get to have the fun roles? In the kindergarten school play, I always was casted as a tree or a bush or a rock.

"Has all the logical fiber in that head of yours been incinerated?" Jace scoffed next to me. "Clary, I love you, but not enough to wear a dress for you."

"You're no fun. I think it would do you good to wear a dress. Feel my pain for a few hours." I snipped.

"Simmer Clary." Simon tried to make me calm down.

"Oh go suck a blood bag Lewis!" I growled. He should be backing me up. "Fine I'll be Clary tonight."

"Great!" Magnus clapped his hands.

"When do we leave?" Jace smirked.

"In an hour or so."

"And where is Valentine?"

"Where he has been since you first left him."

"So he's still at the hotel."

"Yeah, he just thinks you and Jonathan are running around Manhattan. He doesn't doubt his little boy's ability to kill."

"Obviously." I huff. Then I yawned. I was kind of tired.

"Do you mind if I nap first?" Magnus nodded.

"Long night Clary? Didn't get a lot of sleep huh?" Isabelle giggled.

"Shove it Isabelle." I glared at her. I walked down the hall to one of Magnus's many bedrooms. I kicked off my shoes and huddled under the blanket. The door opened and someone sat on the bed. Their arms wrapped around me. Jace. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes.

"Hey Fray." He muttered into my ear. I slapped his chest.

"Really Simon! That was not funny!" I grumbled.

"You really need to look before you act." He rolled on to his back and I did too. We lay there side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"So you recovered from Isabelle's news?"

"I guess I kind of knew. Ever since that night at Hotel Dumort she's looked at me different." He sighed.

"Oh I see."

"So did you and Jace move the relationship to the next level?"

"Okay we have just hit the line between friendliness and awkwardness. Can I skip a turn?"

"Nope."

"You suck you know that right?" I huffed. "Ha! No pun intended! Get it? Because you're a vampire!" I laughed at my own joke.

"Continue Fray." He hissed.

"Fine." My laughter subsided into little giggles. "In technical terms we did."

"So you got, in 'Olivia Newton-John' terms, _**PHYSICAL?**_"

"Sure. If that's what you want to call it." Simon and his nerdiness.

"Yeah…I should not have asked."

"Why? Gross mental images?" I smiled in the dark.

"No but now there are!" He groaned.

**I know you guys prefer the Clace scenes but I appreciate Clary and Simon's friendship. It's so sweet:) Any who…I would've updated yesterday but I had to babysit and this morning I was up at seven to go move boxes for I-Help, so once I got home I had nap time. How I love naps… And on an even happier note, since my phone was incinerated…, I can now get an I-Phone 4s for a penny! Happy Days are Here Again! The countdown to the 19****th**** hath begun! 10 freaking days! Yay! Please review I love hearing from you guys! And a huge thanks to those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing you guys are just AWESOME! And I also urge you to check out my other story 10 Things She's Clueless About, it is a high school story but it's all mundie.**

**Tootle Loo!- Emma**

**p.s.- Any of you guys American Horror Story fans? Murder House is the best but I haven't seen Asylum yet so we'll see and Coven is pretty good so far…**


End file.
